Seven Days and Fall in Love
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Taruhan, tujuh hari, dan jatuh cinta. Meanie, Seventeen ff.
1. Prolog

**Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, Boys Love, RnR**

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Mingyu dan Soonyoung melirik kearah Seungcheol yang berkacak pinggang dan seringai di wajahnya.

"Taruhan? Apa?"

Seuncheol duduk mendekat, "Tahu Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu mengangguk, "Siswa aneh pendiam itu kan?"

Seungcheol berdecak senang, "Yap."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Seungcheol melempar tumpukan kartu ke atas meja, "Ayo main." Kedua sahabatnya menatapnya bingung.

"Hey. Hey. Seungcheol. Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Soonyoung.

Seungcheol menyeringai, "Yang menang main ini… harus berpacaran dengan siswa aneh itu."

Soonyoung dan Mingyu terkejut, "Tidak mudah untuk kalah bermain ini!" protes Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lagian setiap bermain itu carinya yang menang bukan yang kalah!"

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu menanglah dan pacaran dengannya." Ucapnya enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau yang menang?" tanya Mingyu ke arah Seungcheol.

"Ya sudah," Jawab Seungcheol, "tinggal lakukan, beres."

"Jeonghan kau kemana kan?" celetuk Soonyoung.

Seungcheol tergelak, "Kenapa serius sekali? Ini hanya untuk kesenangan."

"Bilang saja sebetulnya kau ingin berpacaran dengan siswa itu. Tak perlu ajak kami bertaruh." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku sudah bilang ini untuk kesenangan, Gyu. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik padanya," balas Seungcheol lalu terdiam, "atau kau takut untuk taruhan ini?" ia menyeringai lebar.

"A—APA?! Aku tidak takut!"

"Ya sudah ayo main." Ucap Seungcheol lalu mengocok kartu dan membagikannya.

"Soonyoung, protes dikit kek."

Soonyoung tersenyum miring, "Tidak perlu, aku sudah terlalu sering kalah main ini."

"Ya—mungkin saja nanti kau punya keberuntungan untuk menang." Ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung menggeleng, lalu tertawa.

Mingyu duduk gusar di kursinya, pasalnya ia selalu menang dalam bermain kartu melawan mereka dan ia selalu bersemangat dengan itu, karena yang kalah akan mentraktir yang menang, tapi sekarang, yang menang lah yang harus berpacaran dengan siswa aneh itu, jelas ia tidak mau. Sangat-sangat tidak mau.

"Kenapa harus yang menang? Biasanya kan yang kalah." Ucap Mingyu.

"Sudah terlalu mainstream, Gyu." Balas Seungcheol sambil terkekeh.

"Kalian tidak sedang menjebakku kan?" tanya Mingyu tidak terima.

"Sudah sudah, ayo mulai."

.

.

Mingyu mengerang. Ia menang. Bagaimana pun dia mencoba untuk kalah, tangannya selalu memilih kartu yang bagus. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tergelak sambil bersorak dan _high five_ senang. Keduanya lalu menyeringai melihat Mingyu yang kini menatap mereka dengan muka di tekuk kesal.

"Katakan kalian memang melakukan ini untuk menjebakku."

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku bahkan protes juga pertama kali tadi, tidak ingat?"

"Bisa saja kau cuma akting."

"Untuk apa?" Soonyoung melongo.

Mingyu mengerang lagi kali ini melempar kartu itu ke wajah dua sahabat kejamnya.

Seungcheol berdehem, "Ekhem. Oke, kalau begitu kau harus memacari Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tidak mau." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ah, kau tidak asik, Mingyu, ayolah." Desak Soonyoung.

"Berapa hari rekor paling sebentar kau memacari orang?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jawab saja."

"Tiga hari." Ucap Mingyu.

"Paling lama?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Enam hari." Jawab Mingyu.

Seungcheol berdecak, "Kau pria kejam. Playboy cap kadal."

"Punya cermin nggak?" desis Mingyu tersinggung.

Seungcheol tergelak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu meliriknya, "Tidak ada yang menarik dan mereka menyebalkan." Jawabnya.

"Oh my."

"Oke, kalau begitu pacari dia selama tujuh hari." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Kenapa tujuh hari?"

"Karena dia paling lama enam hari, maka pecahkan rekor itu."

Mingyu terdiam dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Kita lihat apa kau tahan berpacaran dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari? Kalau kau tahan, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Ucap Seungcheol menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kalau lebih dari itu, aku juga akan memberimu hadiah." Sambung Soonyoung setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Mingyu menaikkan alis, mendengar kata 'hadiah' menggugah hatinya.

"Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Apapun yang kau mau." Jawab Seungcheol menyeringai.

Mingyu teringat ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Ia lalu menyeringai perlahan, "Oke. Hanya tujuh hari bukan? Itu mudah. Setelah itu aku hanya akan memutuskannya bukan?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Kapan aku harus mulai?"

"Terserah dirimu."

^^0^^

Wonwoo menarik napas. Ia mendengar semuanya. Sejak permainan kartu atau apapun itu selesai. Ia mendengar semuanya.

Ia tadi berniat untuk mengambil tasnya yang di sangkutkan di atas pohon oleh beberapa siswa dan tidak sengaja melihat mereka di balik dinding. Awalnya, ia tidak begitu peduli—dan lebih peduli dengan tasnya, tapi mendengar namanya di sebutkan, mau tidak mau ia menguping.

Ia mengurut dada sabar, sudah setiap hari diusili sekarang dia di jadikan bahan taruhan? Sungguh kejam hidup ini.

Dengan cepat dia berbalik, diam-diam meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan kepala penuh dengan pikiran bagaimana harus menghadapi hal itu nantinya.

^^0^^

Jeon Wonwoo.

Kalau Mingyu boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siswa itu. Ada keinginan untuk kenal pun tidak. Ia hanya mendengar tentang nama itu sesekali dan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sekali, dan waktu itu bahkan ia tidak melihat wajah siswa itu sama sekali karena siswa itu berjalan sambil menunduk dan membaca buku. Mingyu menebak seperti apa wajah siswa itu. Jelek kah? Penuh jerawat kah? Bibir ndower kah?

Mingyu menghela napas, menenggak bir kalengan sampai habis, lalu meraih remote dan mengganti channel berkali-kali. Ia kembali berpikir.

Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui dia berhubungan dengan siswa itu. Mau ditaruh mana wajah tampannya?

Ia lalu berpikir lagi. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

Tak perlu rumit memikirkan hal ini, hanya tujuh hari, ia yakin bisa mengatasinya. Dan ia tak ingin membuang waktu. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Besok ia akan memulainya.

Ini sesuatu yang mudah, ya, mudah.

 **TBC or End?**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Day 1

**Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day 1**

Oke, dimana Jeon Wonwoo berada sekarang?

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan, menelusuri koridor mencari objek yang dia cari, tak peduli dengan pekikan senang dari beberapa siswi yang melewatinya.

Ia tahu tak seorang pun yang mampu menolak pesonanya.

Ia memasuki perpustakaan, mengikuti insting bahwa tipe anak culun seperti Wonwoo selalu berada di perpustakaan. Di perhatikannya setiap sudut perpustakaan, menilik ke beberapa balik rak-rak tinggi untuk mencari Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan, Gotcha! Ia mendapatkannya.

Jeon Wonwoo duduk bersandar di sebelah jendela, di pojokan dimana tak banyak orang yang akan ada disana, membaca buku tebal yang mana Mingyu tak ingin menebak buku apa itu. Dengan langkah tegap ia menghampiri siswa itu dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Wonwoo yang merasa seorang berdiri dihadapannya mendongak, mendapati sosok Mingyu berdiri dengan lagak bagaikan tuan muda angkuh di depannya. Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak melempar buku ditangannya ke wajah tampan itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat rencana yang sudah memutar jalan di otaknya ataupun segunung fans Mingyu yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Mingyu tertegun dan terperangah menatap makhluk dihadapannya. Nyaris tanpa cacat, tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Wajahnya mulus, pucat. Poninya jatuh turun hingga menutupi seperempat mata. Tapi, Mingyu masih bisa melihat jelas di balik kacamata bulat tebal yang pemuda itu pakai terdapat mata tajam yang indah. Rambutnya hitam legam juga tebal dan sedikit panjang. Bibirnya merah ranum menggoda.

Mingyu menarik napas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan seolah buyar seketika.

"Ehm.. ada apa ya?" tanya Wonwoo, bingung juga jika pemuda di hadapannya tidak juga berbicara.

Mingyu mengerjapkan mata dan berdehem, padahal di dalam dia panik harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau—percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama?" bodoh. Bukan itu yang harus ia tanyakan. Mingyu merutuk seketika.

"Huh?" Wonwoo melongo, mengerjap sekali-dua kali lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada hal bodoh seperti itu."

Mingyu menatapnya tajam setelah mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo terlonjak.

"Ah! Maksudku—" Wonwoo menghindari tatapan mata Mingyu, "—aku tidak percaya."

"Oh."

Cuma 'oh' ? Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti makhluk di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu—jadilah kekasihku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Sesuai apa yang Wonwoo rencanakan bila Mingyu memintanya menjadi pacar lelaki itu, ia akan menolak.

"Aku meno—"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." potong Mingyu lalu berbalik, "Mari kita pulang bersama nanti, Jeon Wonwoo." Lanjutnya lalu pergi.

Wonwoo melongo. Rahangnya terbuka lebar, sanggup menarik lalat atau nyamuk yang lewat agar tertarik untuk masuk. Ditatapnya Mingyu yang kini hilang dibalik rak-rak besar perpustakaan.

 _What the hell?!_

.

.

.

Mingyu mendesiskan umpatan, memukul dinding koridor sepanjang ia berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi yang memperhatikannya.

Mingyu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengusap wajah.

Kenapa ia merasa seperti mengungkapkan perasaan sungguhan?! Kenapa iman pertahanannya goyah saat semakin lama harus di hadapan makhluk itu?! Kenapa—oh kenapa wajah itu terlihat menawan?!

Mingyu nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Ini gila. Ia tidak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya.

Sudah banyak—puluhan mungkin, manusia indah yang selama ini ia temukan, dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh aduhai yang mungkin lebih baik dari sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang baru saja ia temui. Tertarik? Tentu. Tapi efeknya tidak sampai seperti ia melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Ada apa dengan manusia satu itu? Kenapa bisa membuatnya terpikat begini?

Mingyu mengerang, ia harus memikirkan rencana ulang sepertinya.

^^0^^

" _Mari kita pulang bersama nanti, Jeon Wonwoo."_

Mingyu teringat kata-katanya. Ia menghela napas. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu tadi. Tapi ia susah untuk mengatakan apapun lagi tadi.

Keinginannya agar semua orang kecuali Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tidak tahu ia berhubungan dengan Wonwoo sepertinya harus sirna seketika. Jika ia mengajak siswa itu pulang bersama, pasti akan ketahuan bukan?

Ia berdecak. Tak ada pilihan lain sepertinya. Ia tidak akan kabur, tenang saja.

Dan mengingat bagaimana menawannya seorang Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya menjadi semangat bertemu siswa itu.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju parkiran, mengernyit heran, tidak mendapat Wonwoo di sana. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya. Ia lalu menaiki motornya dan pergi dari wilayah parkiran.

Dimana Jeon Wonwoo?

.

.

Ia mendapatkannya, ia melihatnya, sosok Jeon Wonwoo berjalan menunduk di trotoar. Mingyu menepikan motornya disamping Wonwoo dan pemuda itu tampak tak menyadari kehadirannya karena fokusnya sedang tertancap pada sebuah buku di tangannya.

Mingyu diam, tidak berniat memanggil. Satu meter dari tempat Wonwoo sekarang terdapat sebuah tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi. Mingyu ingin melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menabrak tiang itu dan setelah beberapa puluh detik menunggu, hal itu terjadi.

"AW!"

Karena Wonwoo lebih tertarik pada isi bukunya dari pada memperhatikan jalan, ia menabrak tiang listrik di depannya. Bunyinya keras sekali dan Wonwoo berteriak kaget juga kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur tiang cukup keras.

Mingyu tak sanggup untuk menahan tawa. Ia tergelak melihat Wonwoo kini jatuh terduduk dan buku lepas dari tangannya. Mendengar suara tawa, Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh, mendapati Mingyu tertawa puas diatas motornya, bahkan sampai memegang perut dan memukul-mukul motornya.

Wonwoo merengut kesal, berdiri sambil memungut bukunya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkan buku itu hingga mendarat tepat di wajah Mingyu.

Tawa Mingyu terhenti dan Wonwoo merasa puas karena pada akhirnya ia bisa melakukan hal ini.

Mingyu meringis, lalu menatap Wonwoo kesal, "Kenapa kau melemparku?" tanyanya tidak terima dan melempar balik buku itu.

"Karena kau menertawaiku." Jawab Wonwoo tenang sambil menangkap buku dan berbalik.

Mingyu terdiam, ditatapnya Wonwoo yang kini berjalan lagi tanpa membaca bukunya. Ia mengelus wajahnya yang tadi di cium oleh buku Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya ingin melihat wajah itu lagi.

"Hey." Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo merutuk kesal. Ia sudah berencana tidak akan mengikuti kemauan pemuda itu, tidak akan menerima ajakannya, tidak akan peduli dengan pemuda itu. Wonwoo berpikir, apa dia sekarang terlihat seperti jual mahal?

"Heeyyy!" panggil Mingyu.

"HEY!" suara Mingyu sedikit meninggi.

"Hueeeeyyyy!" kini dengan sedikit nada.

"HEEEYY!" dia menaikkan suaranya.

"Namaku bukan hey!" seru Wonwoo, kesal juga.

"Aku sudah mengajakmu pulang bersama tadi!" seru Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Terus berjalan.

"Heeey!" panggil Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu meneriakkan namanya.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran, kenapa sih pemuda itu ngotot sekali? Padahal dia memacarinya hanya karena taruhan dan menginginkan hadiah.

Suara motor terdengar mendekat dan berhenti di sebelahnya lalu tubuhnya di balik dengan cepat oleh tangan Mingyu hingga mereka berhadapan.

Wonwoo menahan napas, matanya harus kembali menatap mata Mingyu lagi.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Mingyu, mengelus bekas benturan tadi, sembari menatap dalam-dalam wajah itu.

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu, "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli, kau pacarku sekarang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mingyu terhenyak menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan.

Wonwoo tertegun. Entah mengapa pipinya memanas mendengar hal itu. Peduli? Padahal pemuda itu menertawakannya sangat puas tadi.

Mingyu berdehem, "Oke, sekarang naiklah." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Wonwoo terdiam di tempat, menatap ragu pada Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu terdiam menunggunya.

"Kenapa—" Wonwoo merasa suaranya tercekat, "kenapa kau ingin berpacaran denganku?" tanyanya, walau pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mingyu tertegun. Tidak pernah menyangka Wonwoo akan bertanya seperti itu. Padahal setiap orang yang ia pacari tidak pernah bertanya tentang itu, mereka tidak peduli, yang penting adalah mereka bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Aku—" Mingyu menepuk stang motornya pelan, "aku menyukaimu." Ucap Mingyu.

 _Bullshit_. Wonwoo jelas tahu itu bohong. Ia menghela napas, ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti permainan Mingyu dan menuntaskan semua ini. Hanya seminggu.

"Wonwoo—"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia segera naik keatas motor tanpa suara. Mingyu melongo melihatnya, namun ia pada akhirnya menyalakan motornya dan menjalankannya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

.

.

OKay,

Day 1 aku akhiri sampai disini :3

Nah, sekarang, masih ada yang tertarik baca lanjutannya?

Thanks to : Bsion, MeiKey, Iceu Doger, Boobeepboo, Merlin461, AllSoo, Firdha858, Lillyan, jeonghanie, chelle, Peachpeach, Newbiebarbie00, Kureyrey, tinkeurbxlle, StephaTaeyu, msr1205, Nyanyanyanya, araraaa, Ourwonu, ashfiya180, nisaditta, booo12345, yrae, clee6314, I-PJM, Putri586, otokeLic, eunkim, Naega Hoshi, wonuemo, jsh . hong95, elfishynurul, Muel bin mingyu, MissDiamond, svtmeanie, kakaknaira, Guest.

Thanks for review, follow and favorit. I'm so happy you all like this fict. I love you.

Betewe, karena kalian sudah memaksa saya untuk lanjut, jadi, sekarang saya yang maksa kalian review. Oke,

Jangan lupa review~ clik the review button and insert your comment~ im waiting! ;) ;) :3


	3. Day 2

**Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day 2**

"Kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Soonyoung saat mereka duduk berkumpul di tempat persembunyian mereka.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil sambil tangan sibuk memainkan game dari ponselnya.

"Dia benar-benar menerimamu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku memaksanya karena dia bermaksud menolakku." Jawab Mingyu.

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung lalu menatap Mingyu, "Serius?! Dia menolakmu?!"

"Dia bahkan melempar wajahku dengan buku—" Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tergelak mendengarnya.

"Waw. Baru kali ini ada yang mau menolakmu, Mingyu." Ucap Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya dia tetap menjadi pacarmu bukan?"

"Ya."

"Gimana? Gimana? Asyik?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Asyik matamu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Jadi—membosankan?" tanya Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Ntahlah, hei, ini bahkan masih satu hari." Jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Ini hanya pacaran karena taruhan bukan? Untuk apa capek-capek melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kau akan cepat bosan Mingyu, percayalah." Ucap Seungcheol.

Mingyu berdecak, menghentakkan ponselnya ke paha, "Aku sedang memikirkannya."

" _Seriously_? Untuk apa memikirkannya? Tinggal ajak saja dia kencan seperti kau mengajak kencan pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya."

Mingyu menghela napas, "Kenapa jadi kau yang heboh?"

Seungcheol tersenyum penuh makna. Mingyu mendengus, menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celana sambil berdiri dan pergi.

"Kenapa dia marah?" tanya Soonyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

^^0^^

Mingyu terdiam melamun. Perkataan Seungcheol benar, untuk apa memikirkannya? Dia hanya perlu melakukannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ya, seharusnya mudah. Tapi Mingyu merasakan hal yang lain, baginya Wonwoo berbeda. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong, sembari tebar senyum ganteng ke murid lain yang menyapanya ataupun memekik senang karena berpapasan dengannya.

Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang akan menolak pesonanya. Mingyu tahu itu.

Ia menghentikan langkah saat melihat Wonwoo sendirian di kelas memasak, tampak membuat sesuatu. Setelah diam sejenak, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah memasuki kelas itu dan membuat Wonwoo menoleh.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar padanya dan Wonwoo tidak suka dengan senyum itu. Senyum itu membuatnya berdebar, entah sejak kapan, dan ia tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

Mingyu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan duduk layaknya tuan muda, "Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya?" ia memainkan kedua alisnya.

Wonwoo mencibir, ia lalu sibuk sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menaruh secangkir minuman berwarna merah terang dan dua potong kue dengan jenis berbeda diatas piring kecil, diatas meja.

Mingyu melirik padanya meminta penjelasan, Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Makan saja kalau kau mau." Ucapnya lalu melepaskan apron dan pergi dari kelas memasak.

Mingyu melongo melihatnya. Suara debaman pintu terdengar keras. Mingyu menghela napas, lalu menatap kue dan minuman yang diberi Wonwoo. Ia mengendusnya, wangi. Entah kenapa ia merasa perutnya berteriak agar ia melahap kue itu sekarang juga. Di perhatikannya tampilan kue itu, tidak buruk. Ini membuatnya semakin ingin menyantap kue-kue itu. Ia lalu beralih melirik minuman satu-satunya diatas meja, ia tertarik untuk mencicipinya. Hmm.. harus dari mana ia mulai?

Ia mengambil satu potong kue berwarna coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya dan menelannya. Enak. Mingyu mengangguk senang. Ia lalu beralih pada kue kedua yang berwarna jingga dan langsung melahapnya.

Mingyu terbelalak. Ia merasa baru saja memakan masakan gagal. Tapi roti itu sama sekali tidak terlihat gagal. Dengan cepat ia menyambar minum untuk menghilangkan rasa anah kue itu di lidahnya. Namun, ia semakin mempelebar matanya saat lidahnya mengecap rasa cairan yang dia minum, dan sontak menyemburnya cepat-cepat keluar dari mulut dan sebagian sudah jalan ke tenggorokan.

"PAHIIIT!"

Mingyu dengan cepat berlari ke wastafel dan berkumur berkali-kali. Nafasnya tak menentu. Ia merasa habis saja di kerjai dan pelakunya adalah Wonwoo. Ia berdecak, rasa mengerikan yang baru saja ia kecap masih terasa di lidahnya.

Mingyu menggerakkan matanya liar, kemana Wonwoo tadi?

Berapa detik kemudian Wonwoo datang dan melihat kue yang diberikannya pada Mingyu habis tak tersisa dan minumnya tersisa setengah. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, wah, kau sepertinya lapar sekali, bukan begitu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan gusar kearah Wonwoo, di tariknya tubuh Wonwoo dan menabrakkan tubuh itu ke dinding lalu merangkapnya dengan kedua tangan disamping tubuh Wonwoo dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

Wonwoo meringis, punggungnya sakit sekali. Ia lalu terdiam saat mendengar hembusan napas tak sabar dari manusia di depannya. Ia melirik ke depan dengan sambil menunduk, mendapati Mingyu menatapnya tajam penuh amarah. Wonwoo menelan ludah susah dan wajahnya memucat. Sepertinya ia terlalu kelewatan—

"Kau berani mengerjaiku, Jeon Wonwoo?" rendah, berat, penuh tekanan, dan amarah.

Nyali Wonwoo ciut seketika. Ia semakin menunduk namun dengan cepat Mingyu menaikkan dagunya dengan dua jemari dan menabrakkan bibirnya keatas bibir Wonwoo dan memagutnya, melumatnya, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Wonwoo yang terbuka karena shock.

"Akh—ahk."

Wonwoo tersedak, lidah itu bermain-main dalam mulutnya, membagi rasa mengerikan yang tadi Mingyu kecap. Ia menyesal telah mengerjai pemuda itu sekarang. Ia mulai susah bernapas dan Mingyu tahu itu tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo? Aku pikir kau bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari rasa buruk yang kau berikan padaku tadi, hmm? Aku akan tetap menciummu hingga rasa ini hilang dari lidahku." Ucap Mingyu di sela ciumannya.

Wonwoo mengerjap kaget. Ia berharap sesuatu datang menolongnya. Mata Mingyu yang menatap jauh masuk kedalam matanya membuat detak jantungnya mulai menggila.

"Ugh!" Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan jatuh berlutut. Ia merasakan isi perutnya di kocok dan mengeluarkan bunyi mengerikan. Mingyu memucat dengan cepat berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo sangat kesal.

"Lihat saja, kau!—ugh! Aku akan membalasmu!" seru Mingyu lalu keluar dari kelas itu dan berlari terbirit mencari toilet terdekat.

Wonwoo merosot jatuh terduduk, wajahnya mendadak merah matang dan ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Wonwoo memang sengaja mengerjai pemuda tampan itu, agar dia membencinya dan tak bertahan selama tujuh hari. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka akan di cium dengan sangat panas dan kasar seperti tadi. Ia mulai merasa gila.

^^0^^

"Iblis!" Mingyu mengumpat.

Ia keluar dari bilik toilet, tapi perutnya kembali sakit lagi dan membuatnya masuk kedalam bilik untuk ke tiga kalinya.

Makanan apa yang baru saja dia makan?! Mingyu terus mengumpat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Emosinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatan Wonwoo.

Mingyu akhirnya keluar setelah merasa lebih baik dan segera mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Wonwoo berdiri disamping pintu toilet.

"Oh. Ha—hai."

Mingyu mengernyit sebal, apa lagi ini?

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, ia menyodorkan satu kotak kue coklat yang sama dengan yang dimakan Mingyu tadi dan sebotol air mineral. Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya was-was.

"Kue, makan ini dan kau akan merasa lebih baik." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah memakannya tadi, aku tidak ingin lagi, itu beracun." Ucap Mingyu kesal.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kau hanya memakannya tanpa urutan yang benar. Ini satu-satunya kue yang normal dan… bisa di bilang penangkalnya," Ucapnya, "kau harus memakannya dan jangan lupa juga minum air putih ini."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Mingyu tajam.

Wonwoo menatapnya tajam dan sejenak terdiam, "Baik. Terserah. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak berbohong pada mu sekarang," ia mengambil kedua tangan Mingyu dan menaruh kotak kue dan air mineral itu di tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya, tidak mau menerima makanan itu.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Wonwoo, membuatnya gerakannya berhenti.

Mingyu mendengus, menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

Wonwoo memutar mata, "Aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu mendengus lagi, "Dengar, aku tidak percaya padamu dan aku tidak akan memaka—" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya saat Wonwoo berlari pergi tanpa mendengar kata-katanya.

"HEY! KEMBALI KAU, SIALAN!"

Mingyu menghela napas kasar, dia lalu melihat benda ditangannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berpikir mau diapakan dua benda ditangannya ini. Di makan? Atau di buang?

^^0^^

Mingyu duduk di depan Wonwoo yang kini sedang membaca buku di tempat favoritnya di perpustakaan. Wonwoo melepas pandanganya dari buku dan menatap Mingyu yang kini menaruh kotak kue yang masih belum ia sentuh isinya diatas meja.

"Kau belum memakannya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku bilang aku tidak akan memakannya. Lagipula, perutku sudah sembuh sekarang." Jawab Mingyu.

"O—oh," Wonwoo mengangguk, ia sedikit merasa sedih Mingyu tak memakan kue itu, "ba—baguslah kalau begitu." Padahal sebelumnya ia benar-benar meminta maaf pada pemuda itu.

Mingyu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan diatas meja. Di tatapnya Wonwoo yang kini membaca bukunya lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak punya masalah lagi, pergilah." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?" tanyanya walaupun tadi ia mendengar jelas apa yang Wonwoo katakan.

"Pergilah—"

"Kau mengusir—"

"Oppa!" seruan itu membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, emm—" Mingyu menyapa gadis itu, tapi ia tidak mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Seohyun, oppa." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Uhm ya, hai Seohyun." Sapa Mingyu lagi, gadis itu adalah gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mendekatinya, tapi ia terus menjauh karena tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini—" Seohyun melirik Wonwoo yang makin menundukkan wajahnya, gadis itu mengernyit jijik, "—bersama orang aneh ini?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada, hanya mengasingkan diri, ini tempat yang sunyi kau tahu."

"Ouh. Kalau begitu, aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya gadis itu.

Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Dimana?" tanyanya, hanya ada dua kursi disana, yang ia duduki dan yang diduduki Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, disini," gadis itu berjalan kearah Wonwoo, "heyy, bisa kau pergi dari sini?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mendongak, apa-apaan gadis ini? Sudah datang mengganggu lalu mengusirnya?

Tapi dia hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri. Membiarkan gadis itu duduk, ia mengemas barang-barangnya dan membawa kotak kue itu lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

Mingyu yang melihat hal itu terkejut, "Hei—hei. Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu." Ucap Mingyu, menarik lengan Wonwoo hingga pemuda itu berhenti melangkah.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Melirik Mingyu sekilas, "Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi, jika tidak ada yang kau masalahkan lagi. Tapi aku pikir, aku yang harus pergi." Ucapnya dan melepas tangan Mingyu dari lengannya.

Wonwoo dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Mingyu dengan segera berdiri dan pergi, mengabaikan panggilan Seohyun dan berlari menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Hey." Panggil Mingyu.

"Heyy!" panggilnya lagi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, berhenti!"

Wonwoo menoleh, Mingyu berhenti dihadapannya, "Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menetralkan deru napasnya dan mengangguk, "Aku punya masalah denganmu sekarang, oke? Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi atau membiarkanmu pergi."

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kau membawa kotak kue ku dan aku masih belum memaafkanmu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terperangah, "Kotak kue mu?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau bilang kau tidak akan memakannya, jadi untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Wonwoo menggeleng kecil dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah. Mingyu dengan cepat merebut kotak kue itu sebelum benda itu jatuh ke tempat sampah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, "Maaf?"

"Aku akan memakannya, " ulang Mingyu, lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo, "asal kau juga memakannya."

Wonwoo makin tidak mengerti, ia membiarkan Mingyu menariknya menuju parkiran dan selanjutnya tubuhnya sudah didudukkan diatas motor sport Mingyu.

Wonwoo semakin bingung, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Terutama pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini. Pemuda ini memacarinya hanya utuk taruhan dan hadiah. Harusnya pemuda itu hanya bermain-main dan tidak serius benar-benar memacarinya.

Lalu, apa ini? Kenapa Wonwoo seolah bisa melihat kilatan cinta dimata Mingyu? Kenapa pemuda itu melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu?

 _What a beatiful face._ Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa memalingkan kepalanya dari melihat wajah itu. Ia mungkin akan rela jika menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk melihat wajah itu. Ia benar-benar sudah terpikat dengan itu.

Wonwoo tersentak saat tangan Mingyu membelai wajahnya. Wonwoo merinding di tempat. Menatap Mingyu yang semakin kelihatan seperti orang hilang akal dan kesadaran dengan, tatapan jijik.

Kacamatanya di lepas. Wonwoo mulai panik, ia tidak mau ada yang melihatnya tanpa kacamata. Ia segera merebut kacamatanya dari tangan Mingyu, tapi hal itu membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Mingyu dan kening mereka bersentuhan. Wonwoo bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya hembusan napas Mingyu dan dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dengan segera dia mendorong Mingyu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!"

Mingyu tersadar, ia lalu tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo menatapnya heran sekaligus jijik bersamaan lalu turun dari motor itu dan segera pergi.

"Hei. Hei. Hei." Panggil Mingyu.

"Jika kau menahanku hanya untuk melihat wajahku, lebih baik hentikan! Ada banyak yang harus ku kerjakan dari pada melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini!"

Mingyu merapatkan rahangnya. Wonwoo kembali melangkah, tapi ia segera menghentikannya dengan menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu—"

Mingyu menunjukkan kotak kue di tangannya, Wonwoo terdiam heran. Mingyu membukanya dan memotongnya menjadi dua dan memberikan satu potong kepada Wonwoo. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan memakan kue ini jika kau juga memakannya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku tahu kau tidak meracuninya." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak meracuninya."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah." Mingyu tersenyum.

Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu segera memasukkan potongan kue itu ke mulutnya, setelah menelannya, ia lalu menatap Mingyu kesal, "Puas?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kau boleh pergi."

"Thanks."

Setelah Wonwoo pergi, Mingyu melihat kearah potongan sisa kue yang masih ada di kotak. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambilnya, memperhatikan teksturnya dan memakannya.

"Sial. Ini enak sekali."

Berikutnya, ia menyesal karena sudah membaginya dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Day 2, done!

Thanks to : **Naega Hoshi, kureyrey, Bsion, Ourwonu, Allsoo, StephaTaeyu, clee6314, syahaaz, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, boobeepboo, tinkeurbxlle, Iceu Doger, svtwonwoohan, Muel bin Mingyu, emoboy17, lulu-shi, Anna-Love17carats, 17MissDiamond, msr1205, Lana, Aysrwg, Firdha858, Nopervbyn, Love virus, fvcksoo, svtmeanie, Baby Yoongi, aiihee bee, Nyanyanyanya, eunkim, Yeolsoo, elfishynurul, Ayana park, mingyuxwonwoo, Kim ChenMin, XiayuweLiu, inisapaseh, araraa, Yoshikuni Rie, grayesoul, MyNameX, booo12345, Honeylili**

Thanks for review, follow and favorite. I love you. Tapi maaf karena ga bisa balas satu2 review kalian karena, serius, sibuk, selain itu gak punya kuota, tapi kalo kalian mau berbaik hati memeberi saya kuota, gpp~ hehe~ /disepak

Dan mingyu—eh, minggu depan aku sudah ujian praktek! :" doain lancar ya :33

Last, aku ingin tahu komentar kalian tentang chapter ini, (^0^)/ jadi jangan cuma minta lanjut aja, please? /puppyeyes

Clik the review button and insert your comment~ I'm waiting! ;) ;) :3

See you!


	4. Day 3

**Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Day 3**

Seungcheol berdecak menatap rekaman berdurasi enam menit di ponselnya, rekaman itu berisi video dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo didalamnya sedang saling menatap dengan Wonwoo duduk diatas motor.

"Aku gak salah membuat mereka berpacaran…" desisnya lalu tertawa aneh, "mereka benar-benar cocok~"

Bhug!

"Adaw!" Seungcheol berteriak saat seorang memukul punggungnya keras, ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hey, bro. Aku tebak kau pasti melihat video yang baru saja beredar. Mingyu and Wonwoo, oh yeah!" ucap Soonyoung lalu terkekeh.

Seungcheol tertawa, "Sial, itu sakit kau tahu. Sini gantian!"

Soonyoung menangkis tangan Seungcheol, lalu menyalakan iPhone-nya. Kemudian membuka rekaman video yang sama.

"Kau tahu, aku kira mereka akan ciuman. Tapi, setelah kutunggu hingga satu tahun lamanya, ternyata tidak. Cih." Komentar Soonyoung.

"Satu tahun! Lebay!" seru Seungcheol lalu tertawa.

"Tapi, sepertinya Mingyu cukup menikmatinya, padahal dia menolak untuk pacaran dengan Wonwoo." Ucap Soonyoung.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Aku tidak salah membuatnya pacaran dengan Wonwoo." Ucapnya bangga.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Seungcheol tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku lihat mereka cukup cocok, dan hmm…. Biarkan otak shipper ku bekerja bebas sekarang."

Soonyoung mendengus dan terkekeh.

"Hei, ayo kita taruhan." Ucap Seungcheol.

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya, "Taruhan lagi? Kau suka sekali taruhan ya."

"Kalau mereka ciuman dalam pacaran ini, kau harus mentraktirku!" ucap Seungcheol.

"Percaya diri sekali. Oke. Kalau mereka tidak ciuman? Kau yang mentraktirku, begitu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Seungcheol mengangguk. Soonyoung mendengus.

^^0^^

Mingyu terkejut melihat rekaman video yang dikirim Seungcheol beberapa menit lalu. Apa? Siapa yang merekam ini? Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Dia terlihat sangat bodoh disana. Mingyu menghela napas lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Pacar barumu, Gyu? Selamat." Ucap Seokmin lalu terkekeh.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, jadi video ini tersebar? Dan satu sekolah mungkin sudah tahu?

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya, ia lalu keluar kelas sambil menaruh ponsel disaku celana. Para gadis yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik. Bahkan ada yang terlihat kecewa.

"Mingyu-yah!"

Mingyu berhenti, menoleh mendapati beberapa gadis berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa cowok aneh itu? kenapa kau bersama dia? Kenapa—"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"D—dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan masalahmu." Jawab Mingyu lalu kembali berjalan.

"M—Mingyu-yah!"

Mingyu diam saja.

^^0^^

"Kenapa bisa kau bersama Mingyu?"

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Mana mungkin orang aneh sepertimu bisa berpacaran dengan Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengerjap kaget, begitu masuk kelas ia langsung diberondongi oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah sok tidak tahu!"

"Apanya?"

"Jawab, kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "Ti—"

Gadis di depannya lalu menunjukkan rekaman video dari ponselnya. Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu terkejut.

"A—I—ini—"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak adil, Wonwoo! Padahal aku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama! Dan dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak punya pacar dan aku akan segera bertindak, tapi kau malah menjadi pacarnya?!"

"Kalian tidak cocok!"

"Siapa yang menembak duluan? Kamu? Kalau Mingyu itu tidak mungkin! Dan dia juga tidak mungkin menerimamu! Jadi kau memaksanya?"

Wonwoo memutar mata jengah, memilih untuk duduk di kursinya dan mengabaikan celotehan panjang lebar para gadis itu.

"Hey! Jawablah!" gadis itu berteriak sambil memukul meja Wonwoo keras.

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab. Gadis itu terlihat kesal, dengan cepat menampar wajah Wonwoo hingga kacamatanya terlepas. Wonwoo mengaduh dan panik, ia segera mencari kacamatanya berada, namun gadis itu sudah mengambil kacamatanya duluan.

"Hah! Tanpa ini kau tidak akan bisa melihat jelas bukan?" tanya gadis itu dan ancang-ancang untuk melempar kacamata itu kelantai, namun ia terhenti saat Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Bisa kembalikan kacamataku? Please?" tanya Wonwoo penuh penekanan.

"H—huh?" gadis itu merona. Mata Wonwoo menatap matanya tajam.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"U—uh. Baiklah." Gadis itu menaruh kacamata diatas meja dan langsung pergi.

Yang lainnya saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata mereka kemudian menjauh sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hey, aku pikir mereka cukup cocok kok…"

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak cocok?"

"Ntah. Hey siapa yang bakal sadar ternyata Wonwoo tidak buruk-buruk amat?"

"Ya, dia terlihat tampan dan cukup cantik—"

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia segera memakai kacamatanya, kemudian berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas.

^^0^^

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini. Mingyu tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi, ini hanyalah pacaran karena taruhan! Mingyu duduk gelisah di atap.

Tapi, Wonwoo tidak tahu apapun bukan?

Mingyu memejamkan mata. Berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Awalnya ia menolak. Tapi, setelahnya Mingyu tahu ia terpikat pada Wonwoo. Dan kini ia bingung. Apakah harus ia lanjutkan? Ia tahu ia sudah membohongi Wonwoo. Dan waktunya hanya tujuh hari—

" _Baiklah, kalau lebih dari itu, aku juga akan memberimu hadiah."_

Mingyu mengerjap kala mengingat ucapan Soonyoung. Berarti—ia bisa lebih dari tujuh hari? Dan ia juga akan mendapat hadiah dari kedua sahabatnya.

Mingyu dengan cepat memukul kepalanya. Itu sama saja ia memacari Wonwoo hanya untuk hadiah.

Mingyu menggeleng, ia tidak mau.

.

.

"Kau bolos."

Mingyu terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggigit sedotan susu kotak.

"Kau membuatku kaget." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Sejenak keheningan merambat diantara keduanya.

"Video itu—" ucap Mingyu.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf ya. Satu sekolah mungkin sudah tahu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo melepaskan sedotan dan menatap ubin dibawahnya, "Kenapa? Kan kita memang pacaran."

Mingyu tertegun dan Wonwoo pun tertegun mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Keduanya lalu terdiam lagi.

Wonwoo menatap susu kotaknya dengan tatapan nanar. Pacaran?

Mingyu menatap jauh ke depan. Rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya.

"Bukannya—kau menolakku, sebelumnya?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, mematung saat mengingat kemarin ia berpikir untuk menolak pemuda itu, dan sekarang—

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai pemuda itu. Sejak Mingyu mengatakan ia menyukainya, mungkin? Wonwoo tidak ingin tahu. Yang pasti entah kenapa sejak saat itu Mingyu berada di dekatnya selalu membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengabaikan atau menolak hal itu.

Dan sesuatu yang membuat ia sedih saat ia sadar ia menyukai pemuda itu dan menerima status pacaran itu dari lubuk hati terdalam, ia ingat, Mingyu memacarinya hanya untuk taruhan dan hadiah. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tersentak dan menoleh, "Apa?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo ragu-ragu, mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup layaknya ikan koi. Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihatnya. Mingyu terpaku. Baru kali ini ia melihat Wonwoo tertawa, tawanya terdengar seolah musik di telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Mingyu tanpa sadar dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa, "Uh—uhm." Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, tapi ia pernah mendengar Mingyu mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, jadi ia menganggap mungkin Mingyu hanya ingin ia percaya mereka benar-benar pacaran atas dasar suka. Sebelum mungkin Mingyu akan memutuskannya di hari ke tujuh.

Keduanya terdiam hingga Wonwoo bertanya, "Kenapa—kau.. menyukaiku?"

Mingyu mengerjap, kaget mendengarnya, "Kenapa aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Mingyu terdiam di tempat, ia harus jawab apa? Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menyukai Wonwoo.

Sebelum sempat ia menjawab, Wonwoo kembali bersuara, "Apa karena wajahku?" tanyanya.

Mingyu mati kutu. Jika ia menjawab 'iya' apakah Wonwoo akan sakit hati? Mingyu melihat ke segala arah tanpa ingin menatap ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia tahu, tidak mungkin Mingyu benar-benar menyukainya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.

Mingyu berdehem, "Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanyanya, membuat Wonwoo tersentak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.." Mingyu jeda sejenak, "apakah perasaanku terbalas.." ucapnya ragu.

"Semua orang menyukaimu, Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu menatapnya bingung, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "begitu pun aku." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu terdiam, di dalam hati ia merasa begitu kecewa. Bukan ini jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Dan keduanya melanjutkannya dengan terdiam tanpa obrolan apapun hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku tahu nomormu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, Mingyu memberikan ponselnya pada pemuda itu dan Wonwoo menerimanya lalu dengan cepat memberikan nomornya.

"Thanks." Mingyu segera menghubungi nomor itu dan ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi.

Mingyu tersenyum senang, ia mengetikkan username pada nomor itu :

 **Lover**

Sedangkan, Wonwoo mengetikkan username pada nomor baru di ponselnya dengan satu kata :

 **Liar**

^^0^^

To : Lover

Pulang sekolah, ku ajak kau ke suatu tempat.

.

To : Liar

Kemana?

.

To : Lover

Ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bersenang-senang!

.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alis, mengernyit. Bersenang-senang? Ia melirik jam yang di pasang di salah satu dinding kelasnya, satu jam lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Wonwoo mengiggit pensil, berpikir apakah ia harus menerima ajakan pemuda itu atau tidak.

.

To : Lover

Kau tidak mau?

Mingyu mengigit bibir, sambil menyembunyikan ponsel dalam laci dan kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan. Wonwoo tak langsung menjawab pesan darinya, bahkan setelah sepuluh menit ia menunggu. Mingyu mulai ragu. Mungkin saja Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mau—

Ia melihat cahaya kecil di lacinya dan ia segera menarik ponselnya untuk melihat pesan balasan dari Wonwoo. Ia sudah terlalu senang akhirnya Wonwoo membalasnya namun, melihat bukan username Wonwoo disana, senyumannya berubah menjadi merengut. Itu dari Seungcheol.

From : Alis Tebal

Heh. Jangan mainin ponsel melulu dan hentikan senyuman bodoh mu itu!

Mingyu menghela napas.

To : Alis Tebal

Dasar gak pernah sadar diri! Kau sendiri mainin ponselmu!

.

Wonwoo mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya, namun, segera ia menghapusnya, begitu berkali-kali dan ia menghela napas, lalu mengetik lagi.

To : Liar

Aku mau. Oke.

.

Mingyu ingin berteriak gembira layaknya gadis sekolahan yang diterima cintanya oleh sang pujaan hati. Tapi ia masih punya harga diri. Dan ia tidak ingin seperti itu karena, tolonglah, dia seorang lelaki tulen.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus sesenang ini hanya karena Wonwoo menerima ajakannya. Padahal dengan pacarnya dulu, ia tidak pernah sesenang ini. Mungkin karena pacar-pacarnya dulu langsung menerima ajakannya begitu ia mengajaknya? Atau karena mereka berinsiatif duluan mengajaknya kencan? Ntahlah.

^^0^^

Wonwoo terdiam saat Mingyu memberikan sebuah helm untuknya dan tidak segera menerimanya. Mingyu mengernyit.

"Won?"

Wonwoo tetap diam tak bergerak. Mingyu jadi cemas. Apa ia seakan memaksa pemuda itu? Mulutnya terbuka, ingin menanyakan hal itu. Tapi ia segera mengatupkannya lagi saat Wonwoo menerima helm itu dan duduk dimotornya.

"Jadi.. tempat apa yang kau bilang kita bisa bersenang-senang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu otomatis tersenyum dan menyalakan motornya, "Suatu tempat!" serunya, "kau akan tahu nanti kalau kita sampai." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo diam. Sepertinya percuma jika ia bertanya lagi. Mingyu mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Wonwoo?"

"Hum?"

"Pegangan yang erat! Karena aku akan ngebut!" seru Mingyu, lalu sebelum sempat Wonwoo merespon ia dengan cepat menarik gas dan motornya melaju cepat.

Wonwoo memekik, mau tidak mau memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat-erat.

.

.

"Arcade?" tanya Wonwoo lemas, ia sudah kehabisan kekuatan karena ketakutan dengan aksi Mingyu mengebut tadi.

"Yup." Jawab Mingyu.

"Jadi—ini yang kau bilang tempat bersenang-senang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir apa?" tanya Mingyu, menyeringai.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo jujur.

"Jadi, ayo kita buat perjanjian!" ucap Mingyu.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jika kau bisa menang melawanku dalam permainan yang ada disini, aku akan mentraktirmu makan." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdecak, "Aku bahkan belum pernah kesini dan aku harus menang melawanmu? Tidak adil."

Mingyu membulatkan mata, "Kau tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku ringankan. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku dalam tiga permainan dari semua permainan." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali menantangku begitu?" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu balas tersenyum, "Karena aku selalu menang melawan kedua temanku." Ucapnya.

"Teman.. oh." Wonwoo teringat dengan percakapan mereka, awal dari bagaimana Mingyu dan dirinya bisa berpacaran.

"Aku selalu mengalahkan mereka dan mereka mentraktirku, sekali-kali aku jadi ingin kalah dan mentraktir seseorang, tapi aku tidak ingin kalah dari mereka, karena mereka kalau sudah ditraktir bakal menguras dompetku." Cerita Mingyu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menguras dompetmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengatupkan mulutnya, Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu."

.

.

Keduanya tertawa, bermain hingga tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam disana dan Wonwoo baru saja memenangkan dua permainan, tinggal beberapa permainan lagi yang belum mereka mainkan dan Wonwoo berharap ia bisa menang.

Mereka terus melanjutkan permainan setelah itu mengganti permainan hingga semua permainan itu sudah semuanya mereka mainkan. Wonwoo kecewa, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menang untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan Mingyu bersiul keras lalu menariknya keluar arcade.

"Ayo makan!"

"Aku tidak harus mentraktirmu kan?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

Mingyu menoleh dan menggeleng, "Perjanjiannya hanyalah kau mengalahkan aku dan aku mentraktirmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, jadi aku batal mentraktirmu. Kita bayar sendiri-sendiri saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu masuk ke kedai ramen dan makan disana. Setelah itu Mingyu mengantarkannya pulang.

"Thanks." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Hmm. No problem." Balas Mingyu.

"Aku menikmati permainan-permainan tadi." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Kita benar-benar bersenang-senang bukan?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Lain kali, mau ku ajak lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kemana pun?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kita bersenang-senang lagi lain kali?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Thanks mau menerima ajakan ku." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ditatapnya Mingyu yang tersenyum puas dan menghela napas senang sambil melihat jalan dihadapan mereka, setelah itu menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

Lalu Mingyu menjalankan motornya.

.

.

HEEYYY YOHUUUUU AKU BALIK. Day 3, done!

Thanks to : fvcksoo, Ourwonu, kureyrey, emoboy17, Iceu Doger, Ihfaherdiati395, AllSoo, Yeri960, clee6314, firdazzy, aiihee bee, Bsion, Firdha858, syahaaz, otokeLic, MyNameX, XiayuweLiu, inisapaseh, NinchanJung, 17MissDiamond, Baby Yoongi, exoinmylove, Newbiebarbie00, Honeylili, Yoshikuni Rie, araraa, elfishynurul, kookies, Love virus, Jeoan022, Saythename, tutihandayani, asfiya180

Thanks for review, follow and favorite. I love you.

A/N : Review kemarin ada yang bilang ch kemarin 'tidak memuaskan' (gabener2ngomongginisih) well, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan mungkin jika kalian mengatakan hal yang sama di ch ini lebih baik segera men-cancel ff ini, bukannya bermaksud mengusir, hanya tidak ingin kalian merasa semakin kecewa dengan ch selanjutnya karena ceritanya memang sengaja dipercepat soalnya rentang waktu hanya tujuh hari nufufufuf dan memang ff saya sungguh boring~ hmmm

A/N2 : SORI BUAT CAPSLOCKNYA SOALNYA AKU LAGI SANGAT SENANG SEKALIIIIII.

MEANIE MOMENT TERBARU KYYAAAAKKKKKKKKK~! BENTURIN JIDAT. TATAP-TATAPAN. MINGYU SMIRK. TERUS DIA GERAKIN KEPALANYA DIKIT. HABIS ITU NYIUM TANGAN WONWOO. SEKALI LAGI! NYIUM TANGAN WONWOO! ENTAH AKU SALAH LIAT APA KAGAK, BIBIRNYA MINGYU AGAK MAJU DIKIT SETELAH DIA NYIUM TANGAN WONWOO.

AKU SAMPAI MUTER VIDEONYA LEBIH DARI SEPULUH KALIIII. HABIS ITU AKU TERIAK KENCENG. TERUS DEG-DEGAN. TANGANKU GEMETARAN. PLZZZZ HELPH MEEEEHHHH~ MY HEARTEU~ KENAPA NGGA MIC-NYA DIBUANG AJA BIAR AKU TAMBAH BAHAGIAAAAAA/GILA/

GET A ROOM YOU TWO, PLZ!

HEHOH.

Aku harap moment mereka akan semakin bertambah setelah moment ini yaaaa kheukheukheukheu~

/padahalmasihjamanujian/

Don't forget to clik the review button and insert your comment~ I'm waiting! ;) ;) :3

See you!

p.s : makasih buat semangat ujiannyaa~ btw, ada yg nanya aku tingkat 3? Iya, aku kelas 12~/kabur

p.s.s : ada yg nanya itu minum sama makanan isinya apa? Aku tidak akan menjawab. Karena hanya wonu yg tahuuu~/kabur

p.s.s.s : ada yg nanya mereka sama suka? Yup, keliatan di chap ini! Terus nanya kenapa wonu panik pas dibuka kacamatanya? Entar deh kapan2 tak kasih tau~/dzigh

p.s.s.s.s : btw, kalau ini aneh, membingungkan, banyak kekurangan, banyak typo, banyak banyak banyak apapun lah itu jangan sungkan bilang! Okay?

p.s.s.s.s.s : capek ya? ini udahan kok! XD .u. :*


	5. Day 4

**Ada yang nanya :**

 _Mata wonu min kak? Ato dia pake kacamata karena pinter trus gamau terkenal?_ Iya kali XD

 _Aku belum liat moment baru mereka, boleh minta judul ga?_ Waduh, ini sudah dua minggu lebih dari moment itu jadi mungkin kamu sudah mendapatkannya mungkin? Kalau belum cari aja di youtube banyak banget kok, cari aja pake keyword 'mingyu wonwoo' atau ga 'meanie moment'

 _Oh iya, boleh minta akun sosmed kamu ga?_ Boleh kok, tapi Cuma sedikit. Hape ku bukan hape yang bisa muat banyak aplikasi sosmed :" here : **fb = leo nyan, ig = aliy . fid (** spasidihapusyaa) aku lupa nama twitterku. Ada yg minta line juga kemarin, maaf aku belum punyaa /\ entar kalau punya tak kasih tau deh

 _Kenapa si wonwoo panik setelah buka kacamata, apa dia minus?_ Itu karena dia jarang ngeliatin wajahnya tanpa kacamata, soal minus apa nggak, hmmm kepo yaaa

 _Thor kapan lanjut?_ Ini udah :))

 _Mingyu itu udah tulus suka ama Wonwoo kan?_ Bisa dilihat entar di chapter iniii~

Thanks yang udah nungguin saya update. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Day 4**

 _Hati-hati dengan typo ya :3_

Mingyu membunyikan bel, semenit kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Selamat pagi, tante! Aku Mingyu, pacarnya Wonwoo! Apa dia sudah berangkat?" tanya Mingyu.

Wanita yang merupakan ibu Wonwoo itu tersenyum, ia segera membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Kau pacarnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dia masih tidur, kau bisa membangunkannya, masuklah!"

Mingyu mengangguk, dia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Wanita tadi menunjukkan sebuah pintu di lantai atas dan mengatakan di sanalah kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu pun segera naik setelah berterimakasih.

Ia mengetuk pintu, tak ada jawaban. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Mingyu menggeleng maklum melihat isi kamar yang kotor, tipikal anak cowok, kamar selalu kotor. Sampah makanan dimana-mana, gulungan kertas juga, bahkan ada boxer yang tergeletak nista diatas lantai.

Kecuali kamarku, tentu saja, batin Mingyu, mengingat dia cukup gatal untuk melihat sesuatu yang kotor dan akan segera membersihkannya.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan kamar ini sekarang, ia lalu beralih pada Wonwoo yang masih saja terbaring tidur diatas kasur. Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat posisi Wonwoo sekarang.

Selimutnya tersibak setengah, satu tangan diatas kepala, satu tangan lainnya menggaruk perutnya yang terbuka, dia hanya memakai boxer dan kaki mengangkang lebar dengan satu kaki terangkat dan bersandar pada dinding.

Mingyu yakin dia sedang melihat sisi lain dari Wonwoo. Di perhatikannya lagi makhluk itu dan menyadari—tidakkah pemuda itu terlihat bergaya cukup sexy?

Mingyu susah payah menelan ludah.

Ia dengan segera mengabaikan hal itu dan menepuk pipi Wonwoo dan memanggil namanya.

"Wonwoo! Bangun!"

"Bangun!"

Wonwoo mengerang, lalu tidur lagi setelah mengubah gaya tidurnya. Kali ini melungker dan menaruh tangan merapat didekat dada.

Mingyu ingin sekali berteriak saking gemasnya melihat Wonwoo yang begitu imut. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ia harus membangunkan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo! Bangun!"

"Bangun, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu mendesis, kenapa susah sekali membangunkan dia?

"Bangun heeeyyy!"

Mingyu menghela napas, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan itu membuat Wonwoo yang tidur terbangun karena kaget. Ketika ia membuka mata, tahu-tahu ia sudah mendapati wajah Mingyu di bawahnya dan ia dalam gendongan erat pemuda itu.

Wonwoo panik, jelas.

"Sudah bangun?" Mingyu bertanya, tertawa kecil melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah, menggemaskan.

Wonwoo ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar kala dia menggerakkan mulutnya. Dia benar-benar panik dan meronta untuk di lepaskan.

Mingyu menurunkannya dan tersenyum, "Aku menjemputmu hari ini, jadi cepatlah bersiap, aku akan menunggu."

Wonwoo terdiam, melirik jam dinding.

"Ayo, Wonwoo. Sebelum kita telat."

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat dan segera mengambil seragam dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mingyu menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia lalu mendengar suara pintu diketuk dan menoleh melihat ibu Wonwoo nongol dari balik pintu.

"Wonwoo?"

"Dikamar mandi, tante." Jawab Mingyu sambil menunjuk kamar mandi.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kau menunggu dibawah, kau sudah sarapan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Sudah tante, terimakasih."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Tidak usah panggil tante, panggil saja eomma." Ucapnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Iya tan—eomma."

Wonwoo lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan protes, "Eomma! Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk kedalam kamarku?!" tanyanya tidak terima sambil mengancing satu-persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Tapi dia kan pacarmu, Wonu sayang. Aku kaget kau bisa mendapatkan orang setampan dia." Balas ibunya.

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Pacar?"

"Kita kan pacaran, Won." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam, ia segera meraih tasnya dan mendorong Mingyu juga ibunya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo sarapan."

.

"Kau marah?" tanya Mingyu saat keduanya dalam perjalanan menju sekolah.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia bahkan siap-siap untuk meloncat ke trotoar dari motor Mingyu.

"Heyy. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Mingyu lagi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kelakuan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sekali lagi tidak menjawab, tapi Mingyu malah mengebutkan laju motornya memasuki sekolah hingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat, bahkan malah refleks memeluk pinggang Mingyu karena panik. Motor berhenti di parkiran dan keduanya turun.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Wonwoo.

"No problem," balas Mingyu, "kuantar ke kelas?"

Wonwoo mengernyit, kenapa pemuda itu berperilaku aneh?

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Mingyu."

"Tidak apa." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi, "Tidak usah. Serius deh."

Mingyu menghela napas, "Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia melihat Mingyu masuk duluan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Wonwoo menghela napas.

Ada apa dengan Mingyu?

^^0^^

"Kenapa orang-orang memanggilmu aneh dan pendiam?" tanya Mingyu saat ia mengunjungi Wonwoo yang duduk membaca di perpustakaan.

Wonwoo meliriknya sebentar, lalu mengendikkan bahu dan lanjut membaca buku.

"Padahal, kau cukup sering berbicara saat bersamaku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Penilaian tiap orang beda-beda." Ucap Wonwoo dengan mata masih membaca deret tiap deret kata di buku.

"Mungkin cuma aku yang berbeda tentang penilaian itu padamu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Begitukah?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kau memang terlihat aneh dengan kacamata besarmu itu jika di lihat dari jauh, tapi setelah dilihat dari dekat ternyata tidak." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo berhenti membaca, melirik Mingyu yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak aneh! Malah mm—"

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Aku terpesona dengan wajahmu." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau menyukai wajahku dan kau selalu melihat ke wajahku." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mencibir. Wonwoo tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Boleh aku melihatmu tanpa kacamata?" tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku sedang membaca." Jawabnya.

Mingyu segera merebut buku itu dari tangan Wonwoo, "Nah, sekarang kau tidak sedang membaca."

"Kembalikan bukunya Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ya, nanti." balas Mingyu, menutup buku itu setelah melipat sedikit halamannya dan menaruhnya di bawah bokongnya, menduduki buku itu.

Wonwoo melongo, dengan cepat ia berusaha mengambil buku itu dari bawah bokong Mingyu.

"Eits." Mingyu tidak beranjak sepeser pun dari duduknya dan menarik pinggang Wonwoo hingga si rambut hitam itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Wonwoo memukul wajah Mingyu, membuat pemuda itu memekik kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku."

Mingyu menggeleng, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh di pangkuannya itu untuk merapat. Ia tersenyum, ia menyukai wajah panik dan memerah Wonwoo. Dadanya berdebar. Entah bagaimana setelah kemarin, ia semakin ingin terus berada di sekitar Wonwoo, duduk bersamanya, menatap wajah itu, dan mencintainya.

Mingyu sadar ia jatuh cinta, entah bagaimana.

Tapi ia senang dengan perasaan itu.

Wonwoo mengalah, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya dimeja, "Sudah bukan? Cepat lepaskan aku."

Mingyu melihat wajah tanpa kacamata itu untuk kedua kali dan ia merasakan dadanya semakin berdebar keras. Ia tersenyum. Lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Mingyu?" bingung dengan sikap pemuda tinggi itu.

Mingyu memejamkan mata, ia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang itu.

Dapatkah kau mendengar suara detak jantungku yang menggila ini? Tanya Mingyu membatin.

Wonwoo tahu wajahnya memerah sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa, bahkan saat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lembut dan menyenangkan.

Tapi Wonwoo tersadar sesuatu. Tidak seharusnya ia terlena. Mingyu memacarinya hanya untuk taruhan dan hadiah. Ia tersenyum pedih dalam ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Mingyu yang terpejam.

Kemudian ia mendorong wajah Mingyu untuk menjauh dan ciuman keduanya terlepas. Mingyu menatapnya bingung sedangkan dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat merasakan dadanya yang berdentum sakit karena perasaan sepihak ini.

Kedua tangan Mingyu menangkup di sisi wajah Wonwoo, menarik kepala Wonwoo lembut untuk mendekat dan mengecup kening Wonwoo, lalu mengecup kedua pipinya, hidungnya dan mengecup kecil bibirnya.

Mata Wonwoo berkaca, ia mungkin akan menumpahkan air mata jika bel masuk tidak berbunyi untuk menolongnya.

"Sudah bel." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menunduk, lalu berdiri melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat telinga Wonwoo memerah. Ia lalu memberi buku tadi pada Wonwoo.

"Bukumu."

Wonwoo menerimanya dan mengangguk.

"Ayo keluar dari sini."

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi dan membiarkan Mingyu berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, tanpa tahu dia terisak dalam diam.

.

.

To : Lover

Bagaimana jika nanti kita pergi lagi?

To : Liar

Tidak bisa. Aku punya tugas yang harus aku kerjakan.

To : Lover

Aaah… sayang sekali. Yasudahlah, bagaimana dengan besok?

To : Liar

Kurasa aku bisa.

To : Lover

Yuhuu! Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang.

To : Liar

Tidak bisa. Ini tugas kelompok, kami akan mengerjakannya di rumah temanku.

To : Lover

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksa, baiklah, hati-hati! :)

.

Ia berbohong. Sekarang ia bertanya, siapa yang pantas di beri label ' _liar_ ' disini?

Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Mingyu sekarang. Benar-benar tidak ingin. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihat matanya yang memerah karena menangis.

Dia bertanya-tanya lagi, akankah sanggup ia terus meneruskan hal ini?

 **.**

.

.

HEEYYY YOHUUUUU AKU BALIK. Day 4, done!

Thanks to : gg098, boobeepboo, dinner40, firdha858, 17MissCarat, kureyrey, Ourwonu, Bsion, Yer960, firdazzy, Xiayuweliu, tinkeurbxlie, fvcksoo, Anna-Love 17carats, Nichanjung, lulu-shi, inisapaseh, kookies, elfishynurul, 952, saythename, msr1205, Baby Yoongi, Ihfaherdiati395, otokeLic, exoinmylove, kimingyu, meanieonfire, love virus, BLUFIRE0805, guest, svtvisual, S. Citra, korokurakwayun, woo, rena, Honeylili, jisoolover, banaona, MeanieMouse, byeons, Karina

Thanks for review, follow and favorite. I love you.

A/N : aku curhat bentar gapapa yah? Aku lagi dilemma milih jurusan nih :"" tolong dong buat kalian yang udah kuliah beri saya masukan bagaimana caranya milih jurusan dengan benar :" ini situasi mendadak okay. Aku harus isi formulir dan yg ditanya pertama itu jurusan! aku masih cemas2 dan bingung/belum yakin dengan pilihanku jadi aku terpaksa untuk menundanya hemmmmm….

Please help me :"

Well, thanks.

P.S : kemarin ada yang nanya apakah ini FF Angst. Sebetulnya bisa dibilang iya, tapi cuma sedikit…. Well, itu bagiku. Gak tau entar gimana bagi kalian… aku penasaran. Feelnya di ff ini dapet ga? Kalian baper ga? Kalau ngga, berarti aku gagal buat ff yang bikin baper ya….

Yaudah. Ah ya, dan sorry kalau ch ini pendek :3

 **Don't forget to clik the review button and insert your comment~ I'm waiting! ;) ;) :3**

 **See you!**


	6. Day 5

_**Next ch mau lebih panjang dikit boleh gak?**_ _Ahh.. maaf untuk itu belum bisaa maaf banget~_

 _ **Ini happy ending kan?**_ _Emm… gimana ya? kasih tau gak ya? kalau kasih tau nanti kan spoiler, gak asik lagi ntar~_

 _ **Yah kenapa pendek banget sih?**_ _Soalnya udah gitu, susah ngubahnya~ :3_

 _ **Kissing di perpus, kan masih di lingkungan sekolah, kaga ada yg liat? Penjaga perpusnya mana?**_ _Ahelah. Anggap aja penjaganya gak liat, kan mereka di pojok. Cinta bersemi di pojokan~/ga/ serius banget nyariin penjaga XD_

 _ **Btw kapan wonu bilang kalo dia udah tahu kalo selam ini mingyu macarin gegara taruhan?**_ _Hahaha. Belum ku tulis, gada waktu. Masih lama lah._

 _ **bingung mau manggil author siapa? Kalo manggil kak kayaknya kita seumuran coz lagi di lemma pilih jurusan?**_ _Well, panggil Coffey aja gapapa kok. Sebetulnya aku ini kecepatan setaun waktu masuk sekolah jadi aku termasuk paling muda di angkatan, angkatan 12 sekarang kan line 98 tuh, aku line 99. Manggil aku adek jg gpp XD_

 _ **kapan dilanjut?**_ _Udah nih_

Thanks yang udah nungguin saya update. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Day 5**

 _Hati-hati dengan typo ya :3_

Mingyu datang kerumah Wonwoo pagi ini. Namun ia kecewa mendapati Wonwoo sudah pergi duluan sebelum sempat ia menjemputnya.

Ia juga kecewa saat tidak mendapatkan Wonwoo dimanapun saat di sekolah. Ia mencari di tempat biasa Wonwoo berada dan tempat lainnya. Tapi tidak menemukannya.

Bahkan saat ia ingin mengantar Wonwoo pulang kerumahnya, ia tetap tidak menemukan Wonwoo.

Mingyu benar-benar merindukan Wonwoo.

Tidak peduli bagaimana Seungcheol dan Soonyoung bersiul senang menggodanya karena ia terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan kekasihnya.

.

To : Lover

Wonwoo, kau dimana?

.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, tidak ada balasan.

To : Lover

Wonwoo jawablah.

.

Tidak ada balasan.

To : Lover

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

.

Wonwoo tetap tak mengirimkan balasan. Mingyu menghela napas. Kenapa Wonwoo menghindarinya?

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, Apa ia melakukan suatu hal yang salah?

Tapi ia mengingat, ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah kemarin, tidak sama sekali. Lalu kenapa?

^^0^^

Wonwoo jelas terkejut mendapati Mingyu di hadapannya setelah ia mendengar pintu kamar diketuk dan ia membukanya.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan Wonwoo tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa kau tidak ku temukan saat aku mencarimu tadi? Ada dimana kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu bertubi.

"Woah. Woah. Satu-satu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Jawab."

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia mulai merangkai jawaban bohong yang sudah ia pikirkan jika Mingyu datang dan bertanya padanya, untuk besok. Tapi, Mingyu malah datang tiba-tiba malam ini.

"Aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat menjawab pesanmu—"

"Kau bisa menjawabnya jika kau sudah selesai." Potong Mingyu.

"—baterainya habis saat aku menyalakannya dan aku tidak membawa charger kau tahu." Lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau mencariku? Kau tidak mencari di ruang guru bukan? Aku ada disana—"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mendiskusikan tentang tugas." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bahkan istirahat kedua dan ketiga?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

Wonwoo tergagap, "Kenapa—kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Mingyu tak menjawab, ia memeluk Wonwoo, "Mingyu?"

Keduanya terdiam. Wonwoo menatap nanar pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong.

Wonwoo teringat apa yang dia lakukan tadi di sekolah. Ia menghindari Mingyu. Ia tidak pergi ke ruang guru, tapi bersembunyi dalam lokernya, loker disekolahnya cukup untuk memuat satu tubuh kurus seperti dirinya. Dan ia mematikan ponselnya.

Namun, saat ia keluar dari lokernya, Seohyun melihatnya dan menghampirinya lalu keduanya berbicara.

" _Kenapa kalian tidak segera putus?"_

 _Wonwoo mengerjap, "Apa?"_

" _Kalian tidak cocok."_

" _Ya, lalu?" tanya Wonwoo._

" _Putuskan dia!" jawab Seohyun._

 _Wonwoo terdiam._

" _Dia tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran, tapi aku tahu sebentar lagi kalian tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia selalu seperti itu. jadi lebih baik kau memutuskannya."_

 _Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, "Dia selalu seperti itu?"_

" _Yeah. Kau tidak tahu bahwa pacar sebelumnya ia putuskan dengan sangat cepat?"_

 _Wonwoo menggeleng, "Uhmm… kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"_

" _Tentu saja karena kalian harus putus! Dan setelah itu aku harus mendapatkannya!" jawab Seohyun._

 _Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bilang, dia memutuskan pacarnya sangat cepat, tapi kau tetap ingin menjadi pacarnya?"_

 _Seohyun menatapnya kesal, "Eh! Sori ya! Tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi! Aku pasti bisa membuatnya betah bersamaku!"_

 _Wonwoo melongo._

" _Jadi, cepat putuskan dia!"_

 _Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian tertawa kecil._

" _Kenapa kau tertawa?! Kau menghinaku?!"_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Woah. Sabar. Tenang saja, aku akan memutuskannya."_

 _Mata Seohyun membulat, "Benar?"_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah bosan."_

 _Seohyun tertawa, "Kau bosan?"_

" _Ya, aku bosan bermain-main." Jawab Wonwoo._

 _Seohyun menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Wonwoo menghela napas, mencoba menguatkan diri, "Kau tahu, kita sebetulnya pacaran karena dia kalah dalam taruhan. Ia harus memacariku selama tujuh hari."_

" _Betulkah?"_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk, "Selain taruhan ini, jika ia dapat bertahan selama tujuh hari dia bisa meminta hadiah pada temannya, dia bilang ia sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang penting. Kau harus sedikit bersabar, ini hari kelima, jadi tinggal dua hari lagi."_

" _Kau ini bodoh apa gimana? kenapa kau mau menerima hal itu?" tanya Seohyun._

" _Karena dia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Aku hanya bermaksud membantunya." Bohong Wonwoo._

" _Lalu kenapa harus kau?"_

" _Entahlah?"_

 _Seohyun terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah kalau begitu, dua hari lagi bukan? Aku akan menunggu. Tapi pastikan kalian benar-benar putus."_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku tahu."_

" _Thanks kalau begitu." Lalu Seohyun pergi._

Berapa kali sudah ia berbohong? Wonwoo tidak ingin menghitungnya. Tapi berbohong benar-benar menyakitkan.

Ia sendiri tidak ingin putus dengan Mingyu. Ia ingin berada di sisi pemuda tinggi itu.

Tapi pacaran ini adalah taruhan. Dan karena itu, setidaknya ia ingin menikmatinya sebelum hari ketujuh benar-benar tiba.

.

"Won." Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya, diikuti oleh kecupan lembut di kening.

"Hmm?"

"Ayo pergi."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung, "Huh?"

"Ayo ke cinema! Kita menonton malam ini!" Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Mingyu menatapnya bingung, "Siapa yang marah padamu?"

"Kau. Tadi."

"Aku tidak marah," Ucap Mingyu, "hanya sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak bertemu denganmu tadi."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Maafkan aku." Ia lalu balas memeluk Mingyu, yang dipeluk terima-terima saja dan malah tersenyum senang.

Mingyu lalu mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Wonwoo, "Nah, itu tidak apa. Sekarang bersiaplah."

"Okay." Wonwoo dengan cepat menjawab dan melepaskan pelukan mereka agar Mingyu tidak melihat rona di pipinya.

^^0^^

Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung bioskop dan membeli tiket untuk sebuah movie bergenre action. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum film dimulai dan Wonwoo membeli popcorn dan dua gelas minuman untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya lalu masuk dan memilih duduk di kursi paling tengah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih film yang bergenre horror? Itu lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya, "Aku bukan penggemar film horror."

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, "Bilang saja kau takut dengan film horror."

"Ya.. begitulah."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Film kemudian dimulai dan Wonwoo benar-benar menikmati tontonannya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Wonwoo di sela tontonannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Wonwoo, merasa di perhatikan.

Mingyu tertawa, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus melihat kearahku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Pede sekali." Jawab Mingyu geli.

"Aku yakin seratus persen." balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kau terlihat sangat senang."

"Salah jika aku terlihat senang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, justru aku senang melihatmu senang." Jawab Mingyu lalu mengecup cepat bibir Wonwoo dan kembali menonton.

Wonwoo tersentak, wajahnya memanas. Ia lalu mencubit pinggang Mingyu kuat-kuat dan membuat pemuda itu memekik kesakitan dan penonton lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan terganggu.

^^0^^

"Kita makan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Emm—hmm." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Jajangmyeon?" tanya Mingyu, menunjuk sebuah kedai di dekat bioskop.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Wonwoo.

.

Keduanya makan dengan lahap. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk tetap duduk sejenak sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari tempat makan itu.

"Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Tugas apa yang kau kerjakan hingga begitu sibuk sekali? Aku rasa minggu ini kita tidak ada tugas yang cukup berarti." Ucap Mingyu, keduanya satu angkatan, jadi Mingyu tahu juga tugas-tugas yang di berikan oleh guru mereka.

Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya, ia termangu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika bisa aku akan membantumu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya, o—oh. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Emmm—tidak perlu, tugasnya udah selesai tadi." ucap Wonwoo, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang berbohong.

"Begitukah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, kau bisa kuajak pergi besok?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendongak, "Apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum, mendorong tubuhnya untuk mendekati Wonwoo, "Kita kencan."

Wonwoo mengerjap, terdiam. Mingyu tetap tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibirnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan besok," Ucap Mingyu, "dan pastikan kau sudah bangun—atau aku akan membangunkanmu—" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "membangunkanmu—kurasa tidak apa." Ia menyeringai.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajah Mingyu darinya, "H—huh. Aku akan bangun cepat, tidak perlu kau bilang." Ucapnya gugup dan cepat.

Mingyu tertawa.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Taman bermain."

"Taman bermain?"

"Yep."

 **.**

.

.

HEEYYY YOHUUUUU AKU BALIK. Day 5, done!

Thanks to : **Adorewonwoo, Firdha858, 17misscarat, Newbiebarbie00, Sasamarisanasution426, 7teenwonwoo, Okwonn17, Elfishynurul, Bumbumjin, Tutihandayani, Ourwonu, Bsion, Yeri960, Firdazzy, Xiayuweliu, Tinkeurbxlie, Fvcksoo, Anna-Love 17carats, Nichanjung, Lulu-Shi, Inisapaseh, Kookies, Elfishynurul, Wonuemo, Saythename, Nameanie, Meaniejizi, Nhy17boonon, Baby Yoongi, Ihfaherdiati395, Otokelic, Exoinmylove, Guest, Nam627, Love Virus, Sharonjung, Chocodin, Svtvisual, Do Hye Ri, Butterflydream, Kimxjeon, Syahaaz, Korokurakwayun, Iceu Doger, Honeylili, Mirror, Byun924, Frogmushroom23, Hanbinunna, Balcknancho, Meaniemouse, Byeons, Minigyu, Iluv123, Aya808, B. El, Jihokr, Meanxx, Skyblueandwhite, dinasaraswatij, alwaysmeanie, Nopervbyn**

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite. I love you.**_

A/N : thanks buat yg udah memberiku wejangan untuk memilih jurusan~ sini tak cium/plak

Btw, kan bentar lagi UN nih, bisa diitung pake jari tangan sama kaki, jadi~ jadi~ aku mungkin bakal ngadat update~ yeyy/heh

Semangat juga buat yg mau UN, mari kita berjuang~ (^0^)9

Btw, bentar lagi aku juga mau ultah yg ke 17 fufu~ udah gitu aja thanks~

 **Don't forget to clik the review button and insert your comment~ I'm waiting! ;) ;) :3**

 **See you!**


	7. Day 6

mingyu kenapa gak jujur aja sih?! kenapa mereka gak saling jujur?! kenapa wonu malah ngasih tau sohyun?! kenapa juga harus sohyun?! _Karena authornya pengen gitu. Hahaha. Agak maksa, sorry ya ;)_

waooww UN makanan apa ituh..? _UN adalah makanan anak2 tingkat terakhir di jenjang sekolah tiap tahunnya XD ciee hati2 yang tahun depan UN~/sombongkrnUNdahslese_

Kencan nya yang romantis ya? _aku gak yakin.._

yaahh kok pendek? _Aha… gitu_

INI BENERAN WONWOO MAU MUTUSIN MINGYU DULUAN? Emangnya Wonwoo mampu? Dia juga mulai cintakan sama Mingyu? _Aku gak tauuu…_

duh degdegan.. apa yg akan terjadi nanti yah? _Apa yah… aku juga degdegan/terusminumdegan_

Seohyun-ini seohyun SNSD ato siapa? _Bukan dari girlband manapun, asal nulis aja Seohyun gitu_

Jadi di hari ke tujuh di mingyu bakla putusin wonwoo atau kaga? _Coba tebak_

taman bermain? lotte world? dufan? _Mana saja boleh lah, aku gak mau nyebut merk wkwkwk_

hua kenapa aku nyesek ya baca percakapan wonu sama seohyun? _Mungkin kamu terlalu baper wkwkw_

Jangan di sisipin hal hal gak masuk akal kaya wonu yang ngumpet di loker ! Kirain karena FF ini level penulisan kamu udah naik kelas pffttthh.. tapi masih aja ada nyelenehnya. _Salahkan Jin BTS pas di MV Boy In Luv. Gara2 dia aku dapet ide gitu hahahaha. Mas ku yg ganteng itu emang… nah. Terserah aku mau masukin yg super nyeleneh. Ff ku. Kalau gak seneng yaudah. Dibawa nyante ae_

udah ngaku ajh lo gyu klo udah terlanjur cinta sma wonu jdi gk inget sma taruhannya yakan ? _iya Gyu. Ngaku sama Wonu sana. (GYU : LU YANG BUAT CERITANYA/mad) :D_

Kak, kamu paling muda di kelas ya? Atau bahkan dari semua angkatan kelas 12 di sekolah mu? _Iya aku maknae dari semua kelas 12/kedip2aegyo/ jangan muntah haha_

ini sampe day 7nya doang ? atau lebih thor ? _sampe day 7. Ch depan final_

Thanks yang udah nungguin saya update. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Day 6**

 _Hati-hati dengan typo ya :3_

Mingyu menyeringai lebar, di hadapannya kini terdapat Wonwoo yang masih tertidur pulas dengan posenya yang luar biasa.

"Maaf, dia belum bangun. Padahal, alarmnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi." itu yang dikatakan ibunya Wonwoo padanya.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, apa tadi malam mereka pulang terlalu larut? Mingyu rasa tidak.

Tapi, pemuda itu tidur layaknya belum tidur selama satu minggu.

Mingyu duduk di kasur Wonwoo, menghadap kearah kekasihnya itu. Ia mendekat, wajahnya hampir menempel pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo—" panggilnya pelan.

"Tidurmu lelap sekali, kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam hmm?" tanyanya, ia mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan mengecupnya, lalu mengelus bibir Wonwoo dan menciumnya.

"Wonwoo—ayo bangun—" ucapnya di sela ciumannya.

Wonwoo bergerak tidak nyaman dan berbalik memunggungi Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh.

.

Wonwoo merasakan seorang mengecup pipinya, ia mengernyit samar, siapa?

Ia berpura-pura belum terbangun, orang itu mengelus bibirnya dan menciumnya. Wonwoo merasakan dadanya berdentum keras.

"Wonwoo—ayo bangun—" itu Mingyu.

Ia berpura-pura bergerak tidak nyaman dan memunggungi Mingyu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

Apa yang Mingyu lakukan disini?

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat. Dia mencoba mengingat. Dan ia ingat. Mingyu mengajaknya kencan hari ini dan—

Dia bahkan belum bangun.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apa dia harus segera terbangun? Atau pura-pura tidur lagi?

Namun, sebelum sempat ia memilih dari kedua pilihan itu, Mingyu menariknya dalam pelukan, membawanya mendekat, mencium bibirnya cepat.

"Aku tahu kau terbangun." Ucap Mingyu dan memeluknya lebih kuat.

Wonwoo menyerah dan membuka mata, wajahnya memerah dan Mingyu tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Le—lepaskan aku.." ucap Wonwoo dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, suaranya yang dalam semakin dalam.

"Kau bilang kau akan bangun cepat," Ucap Mingyu, "lihat sekarang."

Wonwoo memberontak dalam pelukan itu, "Iya—maaf—sekarang lepaskan aku biar aku bersiap—"

Mingyu tersenyum, ia membawa Wonwoo turun dari kasur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Wonwoo panik.

"He—hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekiknya.

"Aku bantu kau bersiap, sayang." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ti—tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri!" seru Wonwoo makin panik saat melihat Mingyu mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah mandi sebelum tidur tadi malam bukan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, tentu saja sudah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia lalu menurunkan Wonwoo di depan wastafel dan menyalakan keran air lalu membasuh wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa sendiri—" ucap Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk dan membiarkan Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya sementara ia mengambil sikat gigi pemuda itu dan mengoleskannya dengan pasta gigi.

"Nah,"

"Thanks." Ucap Wonwoo lalu segera menyikat giginya.

Mingyu tertawa lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, membukanya dan memilih-milih baju Wonwoo disana.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan Mingyu segera menyodorkannya pakaian yang harus di pakai Wonwoo yang ia pilih.

Celana jeans dan kaos hitam lengan panjang.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan menggesernya menjauhi lemari lalu mengaduk isi lemarinya dan mengambil sweater berwarna abu-abu.

Ia lalu menatap Mingyu dan mendesis, "Keluar. Aku mau ganti baju."

Mingyu mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo keluar dengan memakai sweater berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans dan tas kecil dipunggungnya.

Mingyu melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, mengernyit heran saat melihat sweater yang dipakai Wonwoo terlihat kebesaran dan Wonwoo menarik ujung lengan sweaternya hingga menutup telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju yang aku pilih?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku lebih suka ini." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Maksudmu baju yang lebih besar dari ukuran aslimu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu terdiam, di perhatikannya lagi penampilan Wonwoo. Ia akui—Wonwoo cukup menggemaskan.

"Apakah aneh?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku pikir, kapan-kapan aku akan menyuruhmu memakai baju milikku."

Wonwoo tertawa, lalu turun ke bawah.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah, sejam yang lalu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Mau sarapan lagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Mingyu. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke dapur, ibu Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan pancake untu mereka dan mereka segera menyantapnya. Setelah selesai, keduanya pun pamit pergi.

"Maaf ya, aku masih tidur tadi." ucap Wonwoo sambil menerima helm yang diberikan Mingyu dan memakainya.

"No problem, senang melihatmu terlihat imut waktu tidur." Mingyu terkekeh.

Wonwoo memukulnya pelan lalu naik keatas motor Mingyu dan lalu Mingyu pun menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari wilayah rumah Wonwoo.

Mereka tiba di taman bermain dengan bermacam wahana permainan didalamnya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tampak terlihat antusias di hadapannya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku suka taman bermain." Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Oh, kau pernah kesini?" guraunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ya, bersama keluargaku."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, Wonwoo melihat sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Mau naik yang mana dulu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh, mengerjap dua kali lalu menjawab, "Tidak apa jika kita naik yang cukup ekstrem?" jawabannya dengan tanda tanya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Tak masalah, apa? Roller coaster? Gyro drop?"

"Roller coaster?"

Mingyu mengangguk, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan keduanya berjalan menuju wahana itu.

"Hei—hei. Lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo, pipinya menghangat saat merasakan tangan itu mengenggamnya erat.

"Tidak apa, dari pada kau menjadi anak hilang." Ucapnya lalu tertawa.

Wonwoo meremas tangan Mingyu kesal, "Aku tidak akan menjadi anak hilang."

"Awww~" Mingyu mengaduh, "kekuatan tanganmu tidak buruk juga." Keluhnya.

"Thanks. Jadi, bisa lepaskan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat mereka mengantri giliran.

Wonwoo terdiam, hingga mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk dan memasang pengaman barulah dia membuka mulut dan berbicara sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan bilang kau menggenggam tanganku karena kau takut." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu melongo, lalu tergelak, "Tidak kok."

Wonwoo baru saja ingin membalas jika saja wahana itu tidak mulai bergerak, ia memilih diam dan tersenyum getir. Antara takut tapi juga sangat gembira.

Awalnya bergerak pelan, lalu bergerak cepat dan cukup cepat. Wonwoo berteriak histeris seperti penumpang lainnya, sedangkan Mingyu malah memajamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat-erat.

Wonwoo tersentak. Ia menghentikan teriakannya, menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan. Ia lalu menatap Mingyu yang masih memajamkan mata dan tertawa kecil.

Mendengar suara tawa, Mingyu membuka mata, Wonwoo tersenyum geli kearahnya. Mingyu salah tingkah.

"Mingyu," panggilnya, saat ini mereka berada di jalur cukup aman, ia tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat-erat bahkan dengan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu menatapnya, ketakutan masih terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku disini," lirih Wonwoo, tersenyum, "jangan pejamkan matamu, keluarkan suaramu, teriakkan ketakutanmu, itu… akan membuatmu lebih baik, kau tahu? Percayalah. Dari pada berdiam di—WAAAAHHH!" ucapnya lalu berteriak histeris lagi saat wahana itu bergerak naik dengan cepat, memutar, dan turun di jalur berbentuk melingkar.

Mingyu terpaku, ia menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo meliriknya dan wajahnya memerah. Mingyu tersenyum. Rasa cemas dan takut yang ia rasakan hilang, walau belum semuanya.

Lalu, kemudian ia ikut berteriak sesuai saran kekasihnya.

^^0^^

Mereka melanjutkan dengan menaiki wahana yang lain secara acak dengan menyisakan _feriswheel_ sebagai wahana yang akan terakhir kali mereka naiki. Tawa dan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka, tak lupa pula dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut dengan erat seolah tak terpisahkan.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan mereka menghentikan mencoba permainan untuk mengisi perut di sebuah café disana. Memesan dua porsi pasta dengan saus bolognaisse juga segelas strawberry milkshake untuk Wonwoo dan segelas americano untuk Mingyu. Keduanya mengobrol di sela santapan mereka, sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang cukup lelah.

"Setelah ini, apa lagi?" tanya Wonwoo, lalu menyeruput strawberry milkshakenya.

Mingyu menelan pasta yang sudah ia kunyah di mulutnya dan menjawab, "Apapun boleh."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Tidak takut lagi kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum malu, keduanya melanjutkan makan dan Mingyu diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Wonwoo dihadapannya. Sweater kebesaran dengan lengan panjang yang menutupi tangan, rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan karena mereka menaiki wahana yang membuat mereka jungkir balik, bibir merah basah karena ia baru saja menjilatnya untuk menghilangkan saus yang menempel di bibir, juga mata yang kini terlihat jelas bentuk tajamnya karena pemuda itu tidak memakai kacamata bulatnya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu tanpa kacamata, lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak memakai kacamatamu?" tanya Mingyu setelah pasta mereka habis.

Wonwoo meletakkan sumpit diatas piring dengan rapi, lalu mengambil tisu dan mengusap mulutnya sambil melirik kearah Mingyu. Mingyu hampir terbatuk di sela minumnya saat melihat hal itu. Wonwoo terlihat seolah menggodanya dengan posisi itu, walaupun mungkin tidak begitu.

"Kalau aku menaiki wahana dengan memakai kacamata, kacamataku bisa terlepas begitu saja. Jadi aku berniat tidak memakainya. Lagipula itu kacamata itu cuma untuk _fashion_ merangkap kacamata baca." Terang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu."

"Ada lagi." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Aku hanya denganmu, jadi hanya kau yang benar-benar akan melihatku, sedangkan yang lain hanya melihat sekilas. Lagipula, mataku tidak terlalu menarik untuk diperha—"

Mulutnya ditahan oleh tangan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, baru kali ini ia mendengar Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang sangat panjang. Wonwoo merona sedikit.

"Kau bisa gombal ternyata," Mingyu tertawa kecil, Wonwoo menahan senyum, "dan kau salah," lanjutnya lalu menggeser tempat duduknya hingga berada di samping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan bingung, sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu malah menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil menyunggingkan senyum setelah itu mengecup bibir Wonwoo tanpa memejamkan mata. Kedua mata mereka beradu.

"Matamu sungguh menarik," Ucap Mingyu kemudian, ia lalu terdiam sejenak, "aku jadi kepikiran bagaimana jika nanti kita punya anak dengan mata yang sama denganmu dan tubuh sepertiku, kedengarannya _awesome._ Atau campuran dari kita."

Wonwoo menjitaknya, "Ngawur, mana mungkin."

"Tidak bolehkah jika aku membayangkannya?" tanya Mingyu, raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Wonwoo, ia menatap Mingyu tanpa berkedip dan terdiam dengan wajah terlihat bersalah.

"Min-gyu… aku.." Wonwoo merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Mingyu tertawa keras, sebuah kesenangan melihat wajah Wonwoo memelas seperti itu. Tawanya menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung café menatap mereka dengan padangan bertanya sekaligus terganggu dan Wonwoo dengan segera memukul pelan Mingyu, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Berisik!" seru Wonwoo dalam bisikan.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Maaf."

Wonwoo merengut, "Menyebalkan." Sungutnya.

"Maaf," ia tertawa lagi, "tapi—kau benar. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa hamil dan memiliki anak."

Wonwoo diam, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan kesal. Mingyu menyadari hal itu, akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan selanjutnya hening juga kecanggunggan menyelimuti keduanya.

Wonwoo menghabiskan strawberry milkshakenya sambil membuang muka, tak ingin menatap wajah Mingyu. Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak sabar, ia tidak tahan dengan suasana ini.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya, memaksa Wonwoo untuk berdiri dengan menarik tangannya, lalu menaruh uang tip di meja dan pergi dari café.

Keduanya terdiam, berjalan tak tentu arah. Wonwoo masih saja tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan saat Mingyu memanggilnya lembut dan bertanya akan kemana mereka berikutnya.

"Wonwoo.." panggil Mingyu.

"….."

Mingyu menghela napas lelah, ia melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan keduanya berdiri terdiam diantara banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang. Wonwoo menunduk, sedangkan Mingyu menatapnya.

"Hey…"

Wonwoo berbalik, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak, bingung sekaligus tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah Wonwoo.

"Won! Wait….! Hey..! Wonwoo…" Mingyu mulai menyamakan langkah mereka, Wonwoo hanya meliriknya tajam sambil berjalan lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau marah? Ah, aku tak perlu bertanya. Tapi… ugh. Okay, aku minta maaf." Ucap Mingyu menggenggam lengan Wonwoo, berusaha menghentikan langkah Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tetap berjalan cepat.

"Wonwoo… aku minta maaf, okay? Aku tadi bercanda—err.." Mingyu memikirkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan, tanpa menyadari Wonwoo memberikan dua lembar tiket pintu masuk _Haunted House_ pada seorang penjaga, ia membelinya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ke café dengan alasan mencari toilet.

"Wonwoo—" keduanya memasuki bangunan _Haunted House_ , terdengar bunyi derikan dari pintu yang digeser Wonwoo dan itu membuat Mingyu mulai mennyadari dimana mereka berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kita masuk ke sini?" tanya Mingyu panik.

Wonwoo tak menjawab.

"Won… ayo keluar…" lirih Mingyu, mengeratkan genggamannya.

Wonwoo menoleh, tersenyum lebar kearah Mingyu, nyaris seperti seringai dan penerangan jalan yang remang-remang membuat Mingyu meneguk ludah secara kasar. Dia dikerjai, Wonwoo menertawainya.

"Kau bilang kemanapun boleh," Ucap Wonwoo di sela tawanya, "jadi kau tidak bisa menolak." Lanjutnya dan menarik tangan Mingyu untuk terus berjalan melewati lorong remang-remang.

Tak jarang keduanya berteriak ketakutan saat sosok hantu muncul ataupun mengejar mereka, juga saat mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan penuh dengan wanita berambut panjang mengerikan. Atapun tangan-tangan yang siap menjebak kaki dan menariknya masuk untuk di terkam, juga boneka-boneka imut yang penuh dengan darah.

Keduanya keluar dari bangunan itu dengan nafas tersenggal. Wajah Mingyu pucat, sebaliknya Wonwoo sangat puas.

"Asyik bukan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu diam, berusaha untuk menghilangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Wonwoo. Semakin erat dan semakin kencang. Wonwoo meringis kesakitan.

"Mi-Mingyu… tanganmu…" ringis Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak mendengar, ia malah memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Mingyu tanpa Mingyu berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Mingyu.. lenganku sakit.." lirih Wonwoo menahan derai air mata yang ditahannya, genggaman yang menjadi sebuah cengkraman itu benar-benar kuat, seolah memelintirnya.

Wonwoo berhenti memberontak, kala merasakan hal itu sia-sia. Mingyu membuka mata, menatap Wonwoo yang kini memnunduk dalam, ketakutan. Pandangan Mingyu yang semula kesal kini melunak, ia mengendurkan cengkraman, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman.

Ia mengelus lengan itu perlahan, membawanya mendekati bibir dan mengecup tangan itu perlahan. Wonwoo mendongak, tertegun menatap apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca tadi kini air matanya menetes.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." lirih Wonwoo, "aku sudah mengajakmu ke tempat ini padahal aku tahu bahkan dengan film horror kau takut untuk menontonnya.."

"Ssshh.." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapannya, melepaskan genggaman pada lengan agar dia bisa melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Wonwoo untuk semakin mendekat, kemudian mengelus punggung Wonwoo perlahan.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah mengatakan 'apapun boleh'." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, mengusap air matanya dengan baju Mingyu dibagian bahu, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku juga." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Keduanya tertawa, "Drama konyol apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sih, pakai acara nangis segala." Jawab Mingyu enteng, keduanya melepas pelukan.

"Aku tidak menangis, hanya mengeluarkan air mata." Bela Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Haha. Nggak usah ngeles."

"Ayo naik gyro drop." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Itu yang terakhir ya?" tanya Mingyu, "aku capek."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Masih ada feriswheel, Min. Kau yang mengajakku, kau sendiri yang capek."

Mingyu mengeluh, apalagi setelah Wonwoo mengatakan, "Lagipula ada tiga wahana yang belum aku naiki dan aku ingin sekali menaikinya, setelah itu, kita naik _feriswheel_."

Dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan rencana Wonwoo untuk menaiki wahana lagi.

.

.

Tiba akhirnya wahana terakhir, _feriswheel_. Hari sudah semakin sore, bahkan langit menampilkan lembar oranye disana. _Feriswheel_ yang mereka naiki bergerak perlahan-lahan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan menatap keindahan daratan dari tempat mereka berada, walaupun hanya berada tidak lebih dari tiga puluh kaki dari tanah.

"Kau tahu? Jika pasangan berciuman saat _feriswheel_ berada di paling puncak, mereka akan bersama selamanya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan gembira.

Mingyu menggeleng, mengernyit heran, "Tidak, itu terdengar konyol." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Memang konyol, tapi…"

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Mingyu memotong.

"Novel, novel romantis yang pernah kubaca dulu juga beberapa manga milik sepupuku." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Mau mencobanya?" tanya Mingyu.

"…!" mata Wonwoo melebar, "A-apa?"

"Mau mencobanya? Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, bukankah bagus?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ka-kau gila." ucap Wonwoo.

"Mungkin begitu." Jawab Mingyu lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan sebelah tangan melingkar di pinggang dan satu tangannya lagi mengelus wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Degup jantungnya menggila. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu. Dan Mingyu dengan segera mengarahkan wajah Wonwoo hingga mata mereka saling menatap. Senyuman tersungging di wajah Mingyu.

Dan setelah itu, bibir mereka saling menempel, tepat ketika _feriswheel_ di puncak.

 **.**

.

.

I'M BACK! Day 6, done!

Thanks to : **BSion, svtvisual, 17MissCarat,** **NaMeanie, bananona, jeonghanie, sint12, , Firdha858, Yeri960, NichanJung, lunch27, monwii, Baby Yoongi, kookies, Guest, firdazzy, Anna-Love 17Carats, XiayuweLiu, hamipark76, okwonn17, Ihfaherdiati395, nhy17Boonon, exoinmylove, korokurakwayun, jihokr, Nam627, Byun924, lulu-shi, hoshilhouette, minigyu, MeanieMouse, Julia306, tinkuerbxlle, Iceu Doger, kimxjeon, adorewonwoo, Herdikichan17, meanxx, alwaysmeanie, inisapaseh, fairykpop, Honeylili, csupernova, dadaus06, Khasabat04, Mbee, Nope. Rvbyn, Rizki920, ilywonwoo, wonwoo's wife, BLUEFIRE0805, alwaysmeanie, aming**

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite. I love you.**_

A/N : thanks buat yg udah memberiku ucapan hbd buat aku fufufu~

Btw, ch ini rada aneh. Aku sebetulnya ragu buat update. Tapi kalau aku ganti, feel ku udah ilang/bilangajamales/habisharusnyarirefrensi/ yaudah gitu ajalah gausah di ubah wkwkwk

Oh ya, aku mau promosi. Aku punya ff baru (padahal yg lain belum selese, buat lagi) judulnya "You Idiot" pairnya masih tetap Meanie coz aku terlalu jatuh cinta sama mereka hwhwhwhw, silakan baca. Thanks kalau mau baca. Thanks juga buat yang uda baca.

 **Don't forget to clik the review button and insert your comment~ I'm waiting! ;) ;) :3**

 **:* (sfx : smoooooccch)**

 **See you!**


	8. Day 7

Thanks buat yang udah nungguin saya update. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Meanie Couple—Seventeen**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Day 7**

 _Hati-hati dengan typo ya :3_

 _ **WARN : BACA DARI ATAS, JANGAN LOMPAT DULU KE BAWAH XD**_

Wonwoo terbangun oleh suara alarm. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dengan gerakan pemanasan, lalu turun dari kasur. Dilipatnya selimut yang tadi ia pakai lalu melihat jam. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengingat hari kemarin saat mereka pergi kencan.

Mereka bermain di taman bermain sampai puas, bergandengan tangan juga berciuman sesekali, tertawa dan tersenyum, menikmati kebersamaan seolah mereka hanya berdua.

Ia juga ingat kala mereka makan malam di sebuah café dan mengobrol panjang lebar tentang game di ponsel juga saling bertukar lawakan garing yang membuat mereka tertawa. Kemudian menikmati lagu yang dimainkan oleh sebuah band yang perform di café itu dengan sebelumnya me-request lagu romance dan ikut bernyanyi dalam hati, sedang tangan mereka bertautan di bawah meja.

Ia juga ingat saat Mingyu mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah dan mereka saling bercanda, lalu Mingyu mengucapkan salam selamat tidur juga kata-kata cinta dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Romantis.

Sempurna.

Membahagiakan.

Wonwoo berharap mereka akan selalu begitu. Ia sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ia terbang ke langit tertinggi. Jika saja matanya tak menangkap tanggal di kalender yang sudah ia tandai dan mengingat hari keberapa mereka berpacaran.

Ia terdiam, tatapannya berubah, terlihat hampa.

Ini hari ketujuh. Hari dimana semuanya akan berakhir. Hari dimana Mingyu mungkin akan memutuskannya, memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan menyelesaikan taruhan itu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi orang yang cengeng, tapi entah kenapa air matanya mengalir deras dan ia sesenggukan sambil mencengkeram bantal yang ia buat untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Atau mendengar kata-kata mereka berakhir dari mulut Mingyu.

^^0^^

Mingyu terbangun. Mengerang kesal sambil bergulung di kasurnya. Ia sangat mengantuk. Namun, saat mengingat hari kemarin membuatnya terduduk dengan cepat. Ia mencengkram selimut yang ia pakai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ia mengusap wajah, menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding. Mengingat hari kemarin membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi. Terlalu membahagiakan.

Bagaimana ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, bagaimana Wonwoo menenangkannya, bagaimana Wonwoo tersenyum, bagaimana Wonwoo merona malu, bagaimana Wonwoo tertawa, bagaimana Wonwoo mengambek dan merengut, bagaimana rasanya bibir Wonwoo saat ia sentuh, bagaimana rasanya saat ia memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dan menyadari begitu ia nyaman memeluknya.

Terlalu banyak begitu berpengaruh padanya, Mingyu tidak mengerti, seolah ini candu baginya. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Ia bangkit dari kasur. Melipat selimut dan menata kasur lalu dengan cepat membawa seragamnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia lalu segera bersiap-siap kemudian sarapan. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu Wonwoo.

Hingga saat ia memakai sepatunya dan melihat kalender yang tergantung di sebelah lemari. Dan saat itu pula ia menyadari hari ini hari ketujuh.

Ia mematung.

Ia sadar, ia telah melupakan taruhan itu.

Tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia rasakan. Rasa menyakitkan, ketakutan dan bersalah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menyakitkan karena mau tidak mau ia harus mengakhirinya, bersalah karena ia telah membohongi Wonwoo, ketakutan dengan reaksi Wonwoo jika tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

 **Beep.. beep…**

Ia tersentak, segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celana dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari Wonwoo bertuliskan satu kalimat yang membuatnya merasa kecewa.

From : Lover

Tidak usah menjemputku, aku sudah berangkat duluan _._

^^0^^

Wonwoo bilang, ia sudah berangkat duluan. Tapi, Mingyu tidak menemukannya di sekolah. Bahkan hingga ia menunggu sampai bel masuk tiba, Wonwoo tidak muncul. Dan ketika ia harus masuk kelas karena gurunya sudah datang, ia melihat Wonwo, masuk ke kelas dengan langkah riang. Mingyu tersenyum, walaupun ia sedikit merasa janggal dengan apa yang terjadi.

Istirahat, dia segera beranjak untuk menemui Wonwoo. Dia mendapati Wonwoo membaca buku ditempat biasa di perpustakaan. Ia menyapanya dan Wonwoo balas menyapanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku melihatmu masuk saat bel sudah selesai berbunyi, kau bilang kau sudah berangkat duluan. Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ke sini, mengembalikan buku yang kemarin aku pinjam." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam lama, Wonwoo tampak sibuk dengan bukunya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, mengikuti gerak-gerik Wonwoo dengan tatapan, sirat khawatir ia lemparkan. Rasa sakit, bersalah dan ketakutan itu muncul lagi.

Bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo jika tahu semuanya?

Bagaimana caranya ia mengakhiri semua ini jika ia merasakan ia terlalu jatuh kepada pemuda di depannya ini?

Ia menurunkan buku Wonwoo, mendapati tatapan bingung dari Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekat. Mengecup bibir itu, menyalurkan perasaannya disana. Betapa ia takut, takut kehilangan Wonwoo. Betapa ia mencintai sosok dihadapannya.

Kecupan itu terlepas. Tatapan mereka beradu, saat itu Mingyu baru menyadari tatapan Wonwoo kosong sejenak, lalu menatapnya tenang.

PLAK.

Tangan Mingyu ditepis Wonwoo dan buku ditangan Wonwoo terlempar beberapa puluh centi dari tempat mereka berada.

"Cuih."

Wonwoo mengusap bibirnya kasar. Lalu menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terganggu dan jijik.

Mingyu tertegun, mematung di tempat dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu, perasaannya seolah di remas kuat, dihadapannya kini, Wonwoo terlihat berbeda, bukan Wonwoo yang ia kenal.

Wonwoo menatapnya lalu berdecak, "Sudah cukup," ucapnya, "aku muak."

Mingyu melebarkan matanya. Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini, Mingyu. Kita putus." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasakan jantungnya seolah mencelos, "A-apa?! Kenapa?!" tanyanya panik, suaranya bergetar.

Wonwoo menghela napas, memutar mata, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan menatap Mingyu dengat tatapan merendahkan.

"Aku sudah lelah bermain menjadi pacarmu. Ini menyebalkan." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting," ucap Wonwoo lalu berdiri, "aku pergi. Thanks untuk semuanya." Ia memungut buku yang tadi terjatuh dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Mingyu terdiam di tempat, tidak bergerak, mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Wonwoo memutuskannya.

Wonwoo mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Tepat dihari ketujuh.

Hari dimana seharusnya ia yang memutuskan Wonwoo.

Mingyu bahkan tidak ingin mengakhiri hal ini, ia lebih ingin menceritakan semuanya dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai Wonwoo. Tapi, semua hal itu tidak terjadi.

Ia tak berkutik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi hal ini bisa terjadi.

Menyakitkan.

Ternyata, selama ini Wonwoo tidak merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Inikah karma? Karena sudah membohongi Wonwoo? Atau karena ia terlalu cepat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan mantan-mantannya yang terdahulu?

Wonwoo lelah berpacaran dengannya, bahkan muak.

Mingyu menggigit bibir. Seperti ini kah rasanya sakit hati?

Menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti tubuhmu dihempas dari langit tertinggi dan membentur daratan dengan keras. Meremukkan tulang dan persendian hingga bergerak pun tidak bisa.

Air matanya meleleh. Dan ia menangis dalam diam disana.

^^0^^

Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin Mingyu yang mengatakan kata-kata 'putus' itu. Maka, ia yang akan mengucapkannya.

Dan ia melakukannya. Dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan, bahkan ketika ia melakukannya.

Dadanya serasa sesak. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan rasa kalutnya saat melihat tatapan terluka Mingyu. Ia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

Ia berpikir untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan sebelum akhirnya mereka pacaran, tentang taruhan dan juga hadiah itu. Ia berniat menyembunyikan dan menyimpannya, agar aktingnya saat memutuskan pemuda itu terlihat menjanjikan.

Tapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama untuk berada disana. Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-kata 'terimakasih' dan memungut buku yang sudah ia buang, ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan, melewati koridor dengan lari kecil.

Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Napasnya tersenggal, pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menangis, menangisi kebodohannya. Wajahnya terlihat kacau. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di atap, membiarkan dirinya menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lutut.

"Maaf Mingyu…." Bisiknya.

Dengan begini, hubungan dan taruhan itu selesai.

Selama tujuh hari dan keduanya jatuh cinta.

 **.Fin.**

 **.**

 **Ff ini selesai! Hahaha!/ketawaevil**

 **Kaget ya? makin baper?**

 **Saya tunggu makiannya ;) demo masaknya juga/plak**

 **Minta maaf baget harus misahin mereka disini. Haha. Saya merasa bersalah untuk yang dari kemarin minta happy ending :3 dan karena kemarin udah buat mereka lovey-dovey sekarang malah end, beuh :3 Sebetulnya agak kurang pede sih mau publish ini, apa lagi pas liat sequel yg lagi dalam proses rada dikit melenceng. Nah, karena aku gak mau mikir ulang, mending lanjutin aja (-_-") tinggal cari jalan keluar.**

 **Tapi aku gak janji bakal publish sequel dalam waktu cepat. Tapi aku harap kalian mau menunggunya dan menyiapkan kritik buat kekuranganku entar di sequel hwhwhwhw**

 **Oh ya, ada yang ngeduga Wonwoo bakal mutusin gak? :D kalo nggak ada, aku bahagia XD**

.

Thanks to : **sint12, svtvisual, nhy17Boonon, lulu-shi, kookies, TaTianTae, hamipark76, Ihfaherdiati395, S. Citra, Newbiebarbie00, exoinmylove, Herdikichan17, inisapaseh, Bsion, jihokr, MeanieMouse, Meanieonfire, Calum'sNoona, firdazzy, Khasabat04, tinkuerbxlle,** **Firdha858, XiayuweLiu, shmnlv, Iceu Doger, wonnderella, itsathenazi, yuujirou1906, Guest, csupernova, KimElin, istrinyameanie, hoshilhouette, NichanJung, wonrepwonuke, , 17MissCarat, Anna-Love 17Carats, Honeylili, MEANIE, hanbinunna, Baby Yoongi, sunche, alwaysmeanie, kimxjeon, Yulianita05, putrifitriana177, BLUEFIRE0805, putriipardede, meanxx, BumBumJin, hyukie, Mrs. EvilGameGyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for review, follow and favorite. Thanks juga buat dorongan kalian untuk membuatku tetap update. Thanks juga buat para sider, yg nongol maupun yg belum nongol, haha. Thanks bangeett~**_

 _ **I love you XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Don't forget to clik the review button and insert your comment~ I'm waiting! ;) ;) :3**

 **:* (sfx : smoooooccch)**

 **See you again!**

 _ **~COFFEY MILK~**_


End file.
